Haru Will Be Loved
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Haru una chica de 25 años cuya suerte no ha sido la mejor en el amor se encontrara con ese chico especial, de el cual todas la chicas caen rendidas, pero para ella es un cabeza de pulpo.  OTRO FIC MAS PARA LA COMUNIDAD DEL 5986
1. Un Dia Desastrozo

Hola, a todos y todas, que están leyendo este nuevo fic que he hecho quemándome las neuronas pensando y hasta ahora al fin se me ocurre la idea.

Disclaimer: Esta historia es completamente ficticia todos los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a AKIRA AMANO.

Haru Will Be Loved

I Un Día Desastroso

Ring, ring, ring el sonido ensordecerte del despertador había hecho que una joven de cabellos castaños se levantara somnolientamente y luego viese que hora era.

-Hahi! Ya son las 9 se me hizo tarde. La chica tomo el despertador en sus manos e hizo una cara de impresión y susto

De una vez esta pensó en bañarse pero era muy tarde así que solo se cambio de ropa y se puso mucho perfume, bajo rápidamente las escaleras de su casa, salió de su casa sin antes despedirse de su madre, la chica sin esperárselo escucho un gran rasguito miro hacia atrás y vio que su falda se había rasgado.

-no no no porque a mi. Se dijo la chica.

Así que tuvo que ir rápidamente otra vez a su casa para cambiarse, al salir intento agarrar un autobús hacia el trabajo pero este la dejo y tuvo que ir corriendo hacia su empleo; la chica trabajaba en una compañía de alimentos, como repostera.

Luego de una hora la chica había llegado a su empleo toda cansada y sudorosa, ahí la recibió primero el guardia del portón, luego cuando entro a la gran compañía, se encontró con su jefa una mujer obesa, vieja, con arrugas, canas, el aliento le apestaba y tenía una cara muy enojada.

-¿Miura, sabe que hora es? Pregunto la mujer

-Hahi? Este son las….

-Son las 10 de la mañana y usted debería de haber llegado a las 7:00 de la mañana. Le decía la mujer muy enojada a Haru

-Pe-pe-pero es que anoche estuve ocupada hasta muy tarde haciendo recetas e inventando nuevas y hoy cuando me desperté yo…. Y….. Este….. Decía Haru tratando de excusarse

-No quiero oír mas excusas usted a llegado tarde estos últimos 2 meses. Regaño la mujer

-Onegai no va a volver a suceder. Dijo Haru

-Siempre lo mismo, ya deja de excusarte y ve a trabajar.

Haru cabizbaja se fue a poner su delantal y un gorro blanco para el cabello, para luego meterse a la cocina y empezó a preparar lo que parecía una masa pero como la pobre chica estaba tan cansada y aun al parecer somnolienta le hecho sal en vez de azúcar a la masa, luego lo fue a hornear junto con otras masas que había hecho el dia anterior, dejo el horno a una cierta temperatura y se fue a hablar con sus compañeras de trabajo mientras esperaba que se horneara lo que al parecer iba a ser uno o varios pasteles.

-Sabes anoche mi novio me llevo a comer a un restaurante lujoso. Decía una de las chicas

-A que romántico una cena a la luz de la luna. Decía otra de las chicas que estaban reunidas ahí

-Hace tiempo que mi novio no me lleva a mi a una velada romántica. Hablo otra chica

Haru solo estaba callada escuchando todo esta conversación y no se unía el ¿porque? Pues ella no tenia novio, nunca supo el porque no tenia, bueno no es que ella fuese fea o fuese rara, pero nunca ningún chico le había invitado a salir, a acepción de sus amigos que eran pocos los del genero masculino, pero para ella que la invitara un amigo no era una cita si no solo una que otra salida.

Aunque esta la verdad no le preocupaba mucho el tener o no tener pareja ya que ella era feliz estando sola; aunque había veces que le faltaba ese alguien especial para ella, que la consintiera, que fuese todo un caballero, que se preocupase por ella, que la protegiera y sobre todo que la amara.

-No creo que Haru encuentre alguien así. Pensó para si la chica

De repente se sintió un fuerte olor a quemado, eran los pasteles que había dejado en el horno, entonces rápidamente la chica fue a abrir el horno pero se quemo la mano con la barandita de este puesto que ella no llevaba guantes, luego de ponerse unos guantes rápidamente abrió el horno y saco algo que parecía ser una masa de color negro carbón que estaba aun humeando.

Todas las chicas se quedaron atónitas al ver el espectáculo que hizo la chica castaña.

La chica quedo de rodillas en el piso con la masa negra en sus manos, suspiro: Porque a mi

Pero lo peor estaba por ocurrirle a la chica, ya que el humo que salía de la masa negra humeante y del horno llego hasta el detector de humo y empezaron los rociadores a dispersar agua encima de Haru y todas las chicas que se encontraban en la cocina. En eso entraba la mujer gorda y grita a todo pulmón: MIIIIIIIUUUUUURAAAAAAAA

-Miura que es todo este desastre en mi cocina?. Dijo la mujer toda alterada

-Hahi! Es que a Haru solo se le paso y además fue sin querer.

-No ya no mas estúpidas excusas, primero llegas tarde, luego esto, t- tu-la mujer estaba apunto de estallar en rabia- ¡ESTAS DESPEDIDA!

Haru escucho claramente esas palabras; esa vieja la despedía y ella que había soportado tanto grito y tanto mal.

-Sabe usted es una vieja, gorda, apestosa. Haru no necesita estar en este trabajo porque ella encontrara uno mejor. Así que me voy. Dijo la castaña para luego aventarle la masa negra que antes se llamaba pastel y se dio la vuelta para salir a la calle y agarrar un taxi.

-taxi, taxi, taxi. La chica estaba llamando un taxi que la llevase pero todos los que pasaban por ahí no le hacían ni siquiera caso.

De pronto el cielo comenzó a oscurecer y unas gotas de agua cayeron.

-Hahi! Ya esta lloviendo mejor que me vaya rápido. Dijo la chica corriendo a una parada de bus ya que al parecer ningún taxi la recogería

Entonces esta corrió pero la lluvia la atrapo mojándola mas de lo que estaba después del incidente que tubo con los rociadores, así que dejo de correr y empezó a caminar debajo de la lluvia; en la mente de ella se decía constantemente que su vida era una porquería, ella no tenia novio, no tenia mucha experiencia en muchas cosas lo único que sabia era ser repostera y ahora ni eso era ya que la habían despedido, pero lo que mas le molestaba ahora mismo era que se estaba toda mojada, despeinada, sucia, desaliñada y sintiéndose mal.

_%%%%%&%%%%%_

Bajo su taza de te hasta colocarla en la mesa, tomo una bocanada de aire y miro a la chica en frente de el.

-Saki, no podemos seguir saliendo más. Dijo el chico de cabello blanco mostrando una expresión seria en su rostro

-Hayato! No puedes romper conmigo, no ahora, piensa en todo el tiempo juntos en que hemos estado. Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de la chica

-Saki solo llevamos 23 minutos con unos 40 segundos juntos. Dijo el muchacho con un cronometro en sus manos

Hayato se levanto de su asiento sin decir nada y le dio la espalda a aquella chica rubia, que lloraba desesperada, su llanto sonaba como un perro apaleado y apunto de morir. El chico metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y no hizo caso al llanto de la chica y camino hacia la salida donde el portero del restaurante le dijo:

-Buenas tardes señor Gokudera, aquí tiene las llaves de su Lamborghini, veo que esa es la numero 15 de esta semana.

-te equivocas es la 16. Dijo mientras tomaba las llaves y salía del Restaurante

Ya dentro de su Lamborghini de color rojo, este lo enciende y conduce, cuando de repente el chico sintió que su pierna le vibraba, era el móvil, lo saco de su bolsillo y contesto la llamada.

-Si? Contestaba el chico

-Hayato como te fue en tu cita? Preguntaba una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea

-Me llamas para joderme con eso Bianchi?

-Pues la verdad no te llamo porque nos falta una repostera así que ven rápido.

-Pero como es que falta una repostera que le paso a la chica. El chico había parado en un semáforo.

-Pues es obvio la que falta estaba embarazada y tuvo su licencia asi que ya rápido. El semáforo había cambiado en Verde y Gokudera acelero sin ver que una transeúnte estaba caminando al frente suyo, apenas el peliblanco la vio dio un frenazo casi arroyando a la transeúnte.

-Porque no te fijas donde caminas. Grito Exasperado el chico

-Hahi? Tu eres el que debe fijarse estúpido. Grito también la castaña

-Mujer estúpida que diablos te…. No pudo terminar de hablar el chico cuando Haru se desmayo en plena carretera.

Continuara

Quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este capitulo y ahora un agradecimiento especial a Kari Kurosaki y a mi onee-san Ceresita21 que me ayudaron mucho escribiendo este fic.

P.D

Si te gusta Bleach y eres fan del IchiRuki te recomiendo **Junto A Ti **de Kari kurosaki


	2. Dulces Encuentros

Hola a todos y todas que siguen leyendo mi fic esta vez el capitulo 2, que me ha costado mucho, de verdad muchísimo jeje pero ya lo termine y aquí lo tienen

II. Dulces Encuentros

-Mujer Estúpida que diablos te…. No pudo terminar de hablar el chico cuando Haru se desmayo en plena carretera.

Gokudera preocupado se le acerco a la chica y la agarro de hombros agitándola.

-que carajos te pasa, despierta. Dijo el chico sin dejar de agitarla

La chica empezó a abrir sus ojos y vio otra vez al peliblanco, cerca agarrándola.

-Aaaaaahhhhhh! Pervertido! Y le dio una bofetada al muchacho.

-Mierda Mujer te desmayaste y me golpeas ahora? Dijo el italiano tocándose la mejilla roja con la marca de los 5 dedos en el cachete

-Nadie te dijo que lo hicieras, se levanto la chica dándole la espalda al peliblanco y siguió su camino.

-Estupida. Dijo Gokudera observando a la chica alejarse. Luego se subió a su auto y condujo hacia el restaurante.

El peliblanco salió de su auto, fuera de este dio unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta del restaurante cuyo nombre es "Le Italeane". Abrió la puerta…

-Buenas tardes, Gokudera-sama. Saludo la recepcionista

Gokudera solo sonrió y siguió su camino hasta entrar en su despacho que se encontraba en el piso superior, en donde le esperaba su hermana.

-Como te fue en tu cita Hayato? Pregunto Bianchi

-Vas a comenzar a molestar con eso de nuevo? Respondió El peliblanco

-Vamos Hayato esta fue la chica numero 16 que te consigo y es la 16 que la dejas en el mismo restaurante. Dijo la pelimorada

-Pues a ti nadie te dijo que me buscaras citas. Bufo el italiano enojado

-Pero madre quiso que sentaras cabeza minimo al final de otoño a tus 25. Hablo Bianchi

-Esa no es mi madre y no quiero pareja, así estoy muy bien. Dijo el chico

-Pues si no te interesa, pues seria mejor que me ayudases a buscar al nuevo reemplazo de la repostera. La chica hablo

-Ya, ya cálmate solo pondremos un anuncio en el periódico y punto. Dijo Gokudera sin mucho interés

-Sabes si eso es tan simple pues hace mucho lo hubiese hecho, pero no es así, no queremos incompetentes en el restaurante. Espeto la chica

-Esta bien, mañana me encargare personalmente de la contratación de nuestro o nuestra nueva repostera. Dijo el peliblanco con algo de molestia.

/&&&&&&&/

Haru había llegado a su casa después de que por el camino casi muere atropellada, además de que un perro la persiguiera 2 cuadras, y pisara todo charco que se le presentara.

-Regrese mama. Dijo la chica al entrar en su casa

Camino hasta la sala donde estaba su madre, que estaba viendo televisión, ya que ella era una Profesora de Universidad ya jubilada.

-Que haces tan temprano en casa? Y que haces toda mojada?. Pregunta la madre de Haru

-Mama, me despidieron, además hoy fue un día desastroso. Dijo Haru para luego sentarse junto con su madre y llorar contándole, lo que había sucedido en el día.

-Ya, ya no es para tanto además mañana podrás buscar otro empleo, y hasta mejor de el que tenias. Consolaba la madre a su hija luego de haber escuchado el llanto de esta por al menos 1 hora.

-Mama, contigo siempre puedo contar. Luego de decir esto la peli castaña subió a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama para olvidar todo lo sucedido este día.

-Ojala y fuese como Nee-chan y pueda encontrar a alguien bueno para mí. Pensó la chica para después levantarse, ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, luego dormir un poco y así despertar para la cena.

/&&&&&&&/

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación, dándole en el rostro a la chica que se encontraba aun dormida.

-Hahi? Que hora es? No puede ser no puse mi despertador. Voy a llegar tarde otra vez. Dijo alterada la chica levantándose de un solo vez de la cama y entrando en el baño para bañarse, cepillarse los dientes; luego esta salió del baño para desordenar su armario y vestirse lo más rápido posible.

Salió de su cuarto bajo rápidamente las escaleras y cuando iba a salir de la casa…..

-Haru a donde vas?. Pregunto la madre de la chica

-Hahi! Mama voy a trabajar porque me lo preguntas? Respondió la castaña

-y no se supone que ayer te despidieron? Pregunto nuevamente la madre de la chica

-hay que distraída es Haru, es cierto que ayer me quede sin trabajo jeje. Dijo Haru avergonzada de que, hoy un dia después de que la despidiesen quisiese ir a su empleo.

-Bueno yo te iba a despertar mas tarde pero ya que estas aquí bañada, vestida y arreglada puedes ir a buscar empleo. Dijo la señora

-Pero por donde Haru puede empezar a buscar empleo?. Pregunto la chica

-Pues aquí puedes empezar. Dijo la madre de la chica enseñándole una hoja de periódico en donde decía: SE BUSCA REPOSTERA, PRESENTARSE EN EL RESTAURANTE "LE ITALEANE".

-¡¿Hahi?, entonces debo de preparar un pastel para ir preparada. Dijo Haru para luego entrar a su casa y empezar a preparar el pastel.

/&&&&&&&&&&&&/

-No puedo creer que siempre hayas puesto ese anuncio en el periódico. Hablo Bianchi

-Si eso fue para que vinieran los candidatos para ser nuestro u nuestra nueva repostera. Dijo no más Hayato

-Si esta bien que lo pusieras; ¡Pero han llegado tantos incompetentes que no saben ni siquiera como hacer un simple pastel!. Dijo muy enojada la pelimorada

-Ya esta bien cálmate, joder yo mismo iré a entrevistarlos. Dijo el chico de cabellos color plata para salir por la puerta de su despacho eh ir directamente a la sala de cocina para entrevistar a los que venían a buscar trabajo.

_En El Cuarto De Cocina_

_-_¿sabes cocinar ¡AL EXTREMO!. Pregunto un hombre de cabellos blancos puntiagudos

-Bueno ¿esteeee? Yo cocino con dedicación y paciencia. Decía una chica

-NO DEBES COCINAR ¡AL EXTREMO!. Dijo el hombre encendiendo una estufa haciendo llegar la flama hasta el techo.

En eso entro Gokudera y pregunto:

-Que diablos esta pasando aquí cabeza de césped?

-Nada cabeza de Pulpo, solo le estaba enseñando a los nuevos lo que es cocinar ¡AL EXTREMO!.

A Gokudera se le resbalo una gotita en la nuca.

-Bueno, mejor me voy a ver si están al menos haciendo bien en la cocina sin el jefe de cocina. Dijo el peli blanco para salir del cuarto de cocina y entrar en la cocina ( N/A: Si como lo escuchan Ryohei es el jefe Extremo de cocina)

_En La Recepción Del Restaurante Le Italeane_

Haru había entrado en el restaurante para su entrevista de trabajo, ya le había preguntado a la recepcionista en donde podría hacer esa entrevista y esta le contesto que en la cocina asi que Haru se dirigió hacia, allá siguiendo las instrucciones que le dio la recepcionista.

Pero esta se perdió, ya que el mismo lugar además de ser de dos pisos, era enorme y bueno la chica sin saber a quien preguntarle empezó a seguir con su nariz el olor de los pasteles u otro plato que pudiese llevarla a la cocina; y no se equivocaba ella percibió el olor a pastel y a otras delicias mas de la repostería, empezó a seguirlo y ahí estaba, la cocina, ella se asomo por una de las ventanitas de las puertas de la cocina y vio una gran cantidad de chefs, reposteros y camareros que estaban ahí trabajando, decorando los pasteles, horneando muffins( también se le llama Pudines), Suflees y también comida Italiana.

La chica se quedo ilusionada, al ver tantos platos de comida tan deliciosa y también lo bien equipada que estaba esa cocina, ya que en su anterior, no tenían tanto equipo como este.

En eso llego una persona por detrás de la chica y le dijo:

-¿Que diablos haces aquí?.

Haru se sorprendió y trato de pararse y pedir disculpa(ya que estaba de cuclillas viendo hacia dentro de la cocina), en eso que se paraba, su cabeza impacto contra el fuerte abdomen del chico de cabellos de plata haciendo que unos mechones de cabello se enredaran con uno de los botones del saco de este.

-Hahi! Disculpe no fue mi intención, de verdad, discúlpeme. Decía Haru por lo que acaba de hacer

-Estupida Mujer, debes de ser una espía, verdad?. Dijo Muy enojado El chico de cabellos de plata.

-No Haru no es eso, es solo que yo.

-No digas nada. Dijo El chico para luego entrar en la cocina arrastrando consigo a Haru que aun tenia su cabello enredado en el botón de su saco.

Ante la mirada atónita, de todos en la cocina, Gokudera empezó a pedir unas tijeras.

-Aquí tiene señor las tijeras. Dijo uno de los chefs entregándole unas tijeras a Hayato

Gokudera agarro las tijeras e iba a cortar el cabello de Haru.

-No te atrevas a cortarle el cabello a Haru o si no.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde porque el chico de cabellos blancos le había cortado el mechon de pelo que se había enredado en el botón de su saco.

-O sino que?, que me haras?, es mas deberías estar agradecida de que no te demande por ser una espia, ahora lárgate. Dijo Gokudera para voltearse y caminar hacia fuera de la cocina.

Haru estaba en shock, no se lo podía creer ese Bastardo le había cortado unos de los mechones de su precioso cabello castaño que tanto había cuidado y adoraba, entonces ella vio el pastel de chocolate que había hecho para la presentación del empleo.

Gokudera ya estaba por salir de la cocina cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro y como reacción natural se giro para ver quien era, pero al hacerlo; lo que sintió fue un fuerte impacto en su cara, era Haru que le había, dado un tortazo en toda la cara. Todos en la cocina se sorprendieron por el acto que había hecho la chica.

-Esto fue porque me cortaste el pelo, Bastardo. Dijo Haru para luego salir de la cocina furiosa.

Gokudera quedo atónito, lo único que podía hacer fue limpiar su rostro, rozo con su lengua sus labios y probo ese sabor, exquisito, dulce, increíble, delicioso de ese pastel de chocolate. Entonces agarro mas de lo que no estaba tan sucio, ya que el pastel estaba en el suelo y lo degusto mas, entonces por su mente, paso esa idea asi que no perdió mas tiempo y salió corriendo tras la chica.

Mientras tanto Haru estaba ya en la recepción del restaurante a punto de irse cuando esta voltea hacia atrás y ve como el chico al cual le había estrellado el pastel, venia corriendo tras ella.

-Hahi? Que hago tal vez vendrá a demandarme o me hará algo peor. Pensó la castaña

Así que ella también empezó a correr hacia afuera, trato de parar un taxi, pero este paso de largo entonces ya atrás de este venia otro y se detuvo para recoger a la chica, pero para colmo de males, Gokudera ya la había alcanzado y se metió con ella dentro del taxi.

-donde los llevo. Pregunto el taxista

-El no viene conmigo. Dijo Haru

-No se preocupe, llévenos al centro comercial de Namimori. Dijo el chico de pelos de plata entregándole dinero al taxista.

-Que Quiere señor? Pregunto la chica a Gokudera

-Bueno es que fue por el pastel. Dijo Gokudera

-Si quiere una disculpa no se la dare ya que usted sin permiso me corto el cabello y además ¿¡HAHI!- la haru se recordó del dia en que Gokudera casi la arroyaba con su auto- Usted casi me atropella.

-No me acuerdo de nada, pero igual toma. Dijo El chico para darle una tarjeta a la chica

Haru no quiso tomar la tarjeta que le había ofrecido el chico, asi que este se la tuvo que poner forzadamente en la mano, pero aun asi Haru no la vio.

-Mirala. Exclamo Gokudera calmando su enojo

-No me Jodas bastardo. Dijo Haru desviando la mirada

-te dije que la vieras. Dijo Gokudera tomando la mano de la chica y acercándole la tarjeta a su rostro para que esta quiera o no la viera.

-Ya esta bien, pero suéltame. Dijo Haru que fulmino con la mirada a Gokudera

La chica vio la tarjeta y se quedo asombrada de leerla. En la tarjeta decía: "Restaurante Le Italeane, Dueño Gokudera Hayato, socio Tsunayoshi Sawada, Gerente Gokudera Bianchi.

Haru giro el rostro para decir: Tu…tu tu eres? GOKUDERA HAYATO?

CONTINUARA

Gracias, otra vez por leer este capitulo y también gracias a las personas que me han dejado su review como lo son:

**Tsuki-93**

**Mago del tiempo( si ya lo se escribiste el Nick en ingles) pero igual yo lo digo en spanish**

**Ichigo( que siempre me deja reviews en todas mis historias)**

**Hakufu neko chan**

**Miku Takamine( que acerto lo de haru)**

**kUUrOOOUUSAAGii**

**Y como siempre las gracias a Kari Kurosaki que sin su ayuda nunca terminaría de escribir este capitulo.**


	3. Citas A Ciegas

Hola a todas la personas que aun siguen leyendo mi aburrido fic, esta vez el capitulo 3, no prometo mucho en este capitulo así que si no les gusto me pueden dejar un comentario con su critica.

III. Citas a Ciegas

-Así que te llamas Miura Haru, te graduaste de la universidad, gastronómica del buen gusto y has trabajado en diferentes lugares como repostera y chef. Dijo Bianchi leyendo el curriculum de Haru

-Bueno, si Haru se a esforzado mucho por ser una buena repostera. Dijo la chica

-Pero aun no sabemos como es tu cocina por eso deberíamos probarla ¡AL EXTREMO!. Dijo con mucho entusiasmo Ryohei

-Haru piensa que la mejor presentación es esto. Dijo la chica mostrando con la mano los platillos y postres sobre la mesa.

Entonces, Bianchi, Gokudera y Ryohei, miraron por unos instantes algo dudosos la comida y postres que había puesto la chica sobre la mesa.

-Bueno lo probare. Ryohei con un tenedor, tomo un poco de pastel y se lo comió, empezó el a degustar y saborear ese postre.

Hayato y Bianchi se le quedaron viendo unos instantes, esperando la respuesta del maestro de cocina. Haru también lo veía y esperaba con mucha impaciencia la respuesta.

-Esto esta… mmmm esta….. ¡EXTREMAMENTE DELICIOSO!. Nunca había probado algo tan bueno como esto. Grito eufórico y con lágrimas de felicidad Ryohei

Gokudera no se lo espero y comenzó a probar junto con Bianchi que también ya había comenzado a comer algo de los postres que estaban ahí a su disposición.

-Bueno en verdad, si esta delicioso, a ver Hayato que dices?. Bianchi volteo para escuchar la respuesta del peli blanco, pero se encontró que este junto con Ryohei estaban como hipnotizados por probar los postres de Haru.

-Oye cabeza de pulpo creo que te llaman. Dijo Ryohei con estrellitas a los lados y con los ojos cerrados.

-Eh?... ah?... ejem….. ejem, si digo el trabajo es tuyo ven mañana temprano para tu primer día. Dijo Gokudera saliendo de su trance en que estaba

-Si, lo conseguí. Dijo Haru saltando de alegría.

-Me pregunto de donde Hayato te habrá conocido, según el me conto te vio en el centro comercial de Namimori. Dijo Bianchi a Haru

-Eh? Este yo y el bueno…..

**FLASHBACK**

La chica vio la tarjeta y se quedo asombrada de leerla. En la tarjeta decía: "Restaurante Le Italeane, Dueño Gokudera Hayato, socio Tsunayoshi Sawada, Gerente Gokudera Bianchi.

Haru giro el rostro para decir: Tu…tu tu eres? GOKUDERA HAYATO?

-Pues quien mas?. Ahora aceptas en trabajar conmigo mujer?

-Primero Haru tiene nombre, segundo no quiero trabajar junto con un bastardo que maltrata el cabello de una mujer.

-Bueno pero aun te puedo demandar por espiar en mi cocina, además tu no tienes trabajo y mi restaurante es el mas prestigioso de toda Namimori.

-A mi no me importa nada de eso, si quisiera puedo conseguir trabajo en donde me plazca. Dijo la chica en tono desafiante

-Si claro, tal vez en un table dance o siendo una stripper o mucho mejor siendo una prost… no pudo terminar de hablar el chico ya que Haru le había dado una cachetada.

-como te atreves a decir que Haru no puede hacer otras cosas mejores, que vender su cuerpo, eres un desgraciado, bastardo, te odio.

-Oiga señor sea bueno con su novia ya que parece que ella se esfuerza mucho para… el taxista tampoco pudo terminar de hablar ya que Gokudera lo mando a callar.

-Bueno ya te decidiste a trabajar por mi? O quieres que mejor te demande y te quite todas los bienes materiales que tienes?. Amenazo Gokudera

-Bueno Haru si va a trabajar con usted quiere un buen sueldo y cuando vengan mis vacaciones quiero que me manden a una isla tropical. Demando la chica

-No pidas cosas imposibles, estúpida mujer.

-Ya llegamos señor. Anuncio el taxista.

Y Gokudera se bajo del taxi, sin antes decirle a Haru: ven mañana y trae contigo algo para degustar.

Cerro la puerta con fuerza y el taxi se fue dejando a Gokudera en el centro comercial

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

-Bueno si nos conocimos en el centro comercial,_ si supiera que el muy bastardo me chantajeo y me amenazo_. Esto ultimo lo pensó para si misma Haru

-Bien ya puedes retirarte, ven mañana como dijo Hayato. Hablo Bianchi

Entonces Haru se retiro del local, y agarro rumbo a su hogar.

-Bien Hayato ya tenemos un problema menos, ahora prepárate que hoy tienes una cita. Le dijo Bianchi a Hayato.

-Ya te dije que no quiero mas citas que así estoy muy bien. Exclamo Gokudera muy enojado

-Vamos cabeza de pulpo tu cita debe de ser una chica muy hermosa en todo el sentido extremista. Dijo Ryohei dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Gokudera

-No me jodas Cabeza de césped y ve a trabajar. Dijo aun más enojado el peli plata

-Pero Hayato tu cita la recomendó Tsunayoshi Sawada. Dijo Bianchi

-Que? el Decimo me la recomendó? Dijo El Italiano muy sorprendido –bueno en ese caso iré, en donde va a ser esa cita?

-Va a ser en el gran hotel Vongola a las 2 de la tarde. Contesto Bianchi

Gokudera luego de escuchar lo que dijo su hermana se fue por la puerta para prepararse para su cita que aunque el no quisiera, tendría que ir ya que era recomendada, por su amigo, socio y antes compañero de clases, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

/&&&&&&&&&&/

Haru ya había llegado a su casa y estaba en este mismo momento entrando en ella.

-Madre ya llegue. Aviso la chica

Haru camino un poco y entro en el comedor en donde se encontraba su madre y…..

-Nee-chan? Desde cuando llegaste?. La chica se había sorprendido ya que su hermana había regresado a casa.

-Vaya Haru si que no has cambiado en nada. Dijo la muchacha

-Haru conseguiste el trabajo? Pregunto su madre

-Si mama lo conseguir y lo mejor de todo es que me van a pagar mas que en el otro trabajo. Dijo Muy alegre Haru

-Muy bien hermanita, es por eso que vas a celebrar esto con el chico de tu cita. Dijo la hermana de Haru

-Hahi? Cita? Tu me conseguiste una cita Hana?. Pregunto Haru a su hermana Hana(si como lo leen Hana es la hermana de Haru, pero solo en este fic)

-Que alegría, mi hija además de conseguir empleo, también va a conseguir un buen hombre. Dijo con mucha alegría la madre esta

-Si, es mas ve preparándote, que la cita será hoy a las 2 de la tarde en el Gran Hotel Vongola, te aseguro que el chico no te defraudara. Dijo Hana a su hermana

-Pero es que -suspiro- esta bien Haru no le caería mal salir con alguien y si nee-chan me lo quiere presentar pues me imagino que va a ser un buen chico. Dijo La chica para luego subir a su cuarto pero su hermana la detuvo:

-Haru, no te olvides de esto. Dijo Hana dándole una bufanda rosa

-Y para que es esta bufanda?. Pregunto Haru

-Lo que pasa es que le dije a tu cita que irías con una bufanda rosa. Respondió Hana

/&&&&&&&&&&/

_En el Gran hotel Vongola_

-Hahi?, ya no hay lugar disponible espero que el no se retrase. Dijo Haru que luego diviso un puesto vacio que se encontraba, al lado de la segunda ventana del local. –Bien ahí es perfecto

En eso Gokudera había entrado en el recibidor del local y vio a lo lejos que todo lugar estaba ocupado.

-Demonios donde estará? A ver Bianchi me dijo que traería una bufanda. Se dijo para si Gokudera

En eso el peli blanco vio el puesto vacio que estaba a lado de la segunda ventana del local y lo mas importante había una mujer ahí y lleva puesta una bufanda rosa.

-perfecto ella es. Pensó Gokudera

Entonces camino hacia donde estaba esa mesa, cuando el estaba cerca de la chica, empezó a decir: Vaya tu debes de ser mi cita.

Haru sintió que alguien se le acercaba de detrás y escucho lo que dijo Gokudera asi que empezó a voltear la cabeza en dirección de donde la habían hablado.

-Tu debes de ser una mujer muy her… Gokudera quedo impresionado, al igual que haru que había volteado su cabeza y había visto a Gokudera todo bien arreglado y acercándose a donde estaba ella.

-¡¿TU?. Dijeron los dos al unisonó y apuntándose con los dedos índice.

-Mujer estúpida.

-Desgraciado Bastardo.

_Mientras tanto en el otro lado del Hotel_

-Vaya tu eres mi cita supongo. Dijo un chico de cabello negro y sonrisa tierna

-Si. Dijo tímidamente una chica de cabellos largos purpura y con una forma de piña

-Que bien, bueno primero creo que deberé presentarme, mi nombre es Takeshi Yamamoto y el tuyo es?

-Mi nombre es Chrome Dokuro. Dijo la chica

-jeje que nombre mas interesante. Dijo Takeshi

_De regreso con Haru y Hayato_

-No puede ser que tu seas mi cita. Dijo con asombro El italiano

-Pues Haru no sabía que usted conocía a mi hermana. Dijo la castaña

-Eso es, debió ser que Bianchi me quiso joder y por eso te dijo que vinieras, verdad?. Pregunto algo enojado el peli blanco

-Que? de que hablas?, para nada si hubiese sabido que mi cita seria contigo, nunca hubiera venido. Dijo la chica alzando un poco la voz

-TSK me largo. Dijo Gokudera parándose para irse

-Que? me dejaras plantada? Asi por asi?. Pregunto Haru

-No te plantare es mas ni siquiera esto es una cita de verdad. Hablo el chico

Entonces Gokudera salió caminando del Hotel seguida de Haru que no toleraba esa actitud del Italiano; Gokudera noto que aun afuera del Hotel la chica lo seguía así que empezó a correr y Haru también corrió detrás de el; luego de unos 5 minutos corriendo habían llegado a un parque en donde Gokudera se sentó en una banca, Haru también se sentó con el, ya que lo había seguido.

-Porque diablos me sigues? Mujer. Pregunto el peli blanco

-es que es de mala educación abandonar una cita. Dijo la chica

-Sabes yo no quiero tener pareja aun, solo es que mi hermana me obliga a ir a estas estúpidas citas. Dijo Gokudera

-Pues sabes Haru si quiere tener, pero no va a ser un cualquiera, claro que no el, va a ser una persona que me quiera y que me presente como tal a su familia al igual que yo le presente a la mia. Hablo con un cálido tono de voz la chica

Gokudera escucho esto y pensó que ella no era tan estúpida como el creía, si no que estaba buscando a ese alguien pero aun no lo había encontrado.

-Vamos te llevo a casa. Dijo Gokudera

-Eh? Que?. dijo la chica confundida

-Eres sorda acaso? Te dije que te llevo a tu casa. Hablo el italiano

Haru no entendía a Gokudera, primero dijo que no quería estar con ella y ahora quiere llevarla a su casa, asi por asi.

-No yo estoy muy grandecita para que alguien me lleve. Dijo Haru

-Oye estas rechazándome?, recuerda que yo soy tu jefe y ahora te mando para que vengas conmigo. Exclamo el chico

-Ok, ok voy contigo. Dijo Haru

Asi que caminaron de regreso hacia el auto de Gokudera.

**Continuara**

**Discúlpenme, por dejar el final de este capitulo así tan mal, es que no me llegaba la inspiración. Ahora los agradecimientos por lo reviews:**

**Ichigo: que como dije siempre, SIEMPRE me deja review en todas las historias que escribo sean buenas como malas**

**Lady Haru-Sakuno**

**Marii-se: que le gusto el tortazo que recibió Gokudera, en el capitulo anterior**

**Miku Takamine: que espero leer una de tus historias pronto**

**kUUrOOOUUSAAGii**

**Tsuki 93**

**Hakufu neko chan**

**Setsuka-chan: también se le agradece su review.**


	4. Ella

Hola como siempre otra vez estoy subiendo este capitulo que ya es el cuarto y debo de decirles que de verdad me ha costado mucho escribirlo ya que esta bien complicado, jeje bueno ya se que no están leyendo esto así que mejor termino y me voy de lleno con el capitulo. Ah! Y también debo de disculparme por la tardanza que tuve

* * *

IV. Ella

Haru salió del lamborghini y estrello la puerta con cierto enojo, ya que su cita a ciegas había sido una completa perdida de tiempo y además de que no conoció a nadie importante, es mas no conoció a nadie solo se había presentado ese bastardo, cabeza de pulpo, para molestarla al parecer.

-Ya llegue. Anunciaba la chica mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se ponía unas pantuflas, en el recibidor de su casa.

De pronto Hana apareció frente a Haru y la jalo del brazo, llevándola a la sala y ahí de un brusco empujón hizo que la castaña quedase sentada en el sofá.

-Di nos como te fue en tu cita. Pregunto Hana con mucha emoción

-Seguramente te enamoraste de esa cabellera negra, de esa sonrisa tierna y de esos gallardos ojos café oscuro. Decía muy ilusionada la madre de esta.

-Hahi? Cabello negro?, ojos Café?, sonrisa? De quien me están hablando?. Preguntaba la chica muy confundida

-Pues de quien mas? De tu cita. Grito Hana con desespero

-De mi cita?-Haru alzo una ceja intrigada- Ese estúpido, bastardo?. Contesto muy molesta la chica

-Jovencita cuida tu lenguaje estas hablando con el hijo de uno de los amigos mas cercanos a tu difunto padre. Dijo la señora muy seriamente

-Que? el? Es el hijo de uno de los amigos de mi padre?. Pregunto súper confundida la castaña

-Si Haru además si sales con el, abra una gran posibilidad que se casen y tendré mis sobrinitos y nos sacaran de nuestra pobreza. Hablo con estrellitas en los ojos Hana

-Haru! recuerda lo que tu madre tanto anhela.

-Eh? Y que es madre?. Pregunto Haru inocentemente

-Pues unos nietos, hija. Respondió la señora

-De verdad?- Dijo la chica con una gotita en la frente. -Bueno Pe-pero si yo no…..- la castaña fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la puerta

DING, DONG… DING DONG

-Ya voy! Grito Hana molesta, antes de girarse a ver a su hermana amenazantemente –Cuando regrese seguiremos hablando. Mascullo entre dientes antes de ir a abrir la puerta

-Bueno que ibas a decir hija? Pregunto la madre de la castaña.

-Haru iba a decir que no sa…. -De nuevo fue interrumpida la chica ya que de repente en la sala se presento una muchacha de piel blanca ojos negros, pelo largo azabache, con un cuerpo muy sexy y bien formado.

-Disculpen por la interrupción, me podría prestar su directorio telefónico? . Dijo con mucha cortesía la chica

Haru se le quedo viendo a la recién llegada, de pies a cabeza y en su mente solo decía: ella es hermosa.

-No te preocupes, querida, mira ahí esta sobre la mesita a lado del teléfono. Contesto la señora

La chica asintió con la cabeza y fue hasta donde estaba el directorio y empezó a buscar un número.

-Hana quien es ella?. Pregunto Haru a su hermana que venia hacia ella

-Pues no lo se, solo me dijo que quería un directorio así que la deje pasar además no parece una mala persona. Dijo Hana

-Si y también es bonita. Hablo Haru sin saber que decía ella misma

-Que? escuche bien? Ahora vas a ser lesbiana hermanita? Dijo Hana empujando con el codo a Haru para molestarla

-¡No! Que dices? Ya deja de molestar. Haru se defendió

-Gracias por prestarme su directorio ahora con su permiso me retiro. Dijo la muchacha que había entrado hace unos instantes

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?. Preguntaba la madre de Haru

-Si señora, ahora mismo vendrá un taxi a buscarme. Contesto la chica

-Porque mejor no lo esperas aquí con nosotras? Además una chica tan linda como tu sola allá afuera no seria muy bueno. Invito la señora

-Gracias señora. Agradeció la chica

-No es nada, Hana ve a preparar un poco de te-Ordeno la señora a su hija-por cierto tu nombre, cual es?

-Me llamo Tsubaki Harumi. Contesto la chica

-Haru-Harumi tenemos kanjis parecidos. Pensó Haru (Kanji es una letra o frase en japonés. Estas se usan en la escritura de nombres.)

-Y que te trae por Namimori, Harumi?. Pregunto la señora

-Bueno no es nada importante, solo que mi prometido esta aquí en esta ciudad y vengo a visitarlo. Contesto Harumi

-Ay que lindo, que lo vengas a ver y que mal que tu novio no este contigo. Hablo Haru

-Si Harumi, porque el no esta contigo? No que son novios?. Pregunto la madre de la castaña intrigada

-Es que lo nuestro es un amor, imposible ya que el no me quiere. Antes si me quería pero ahora es diferente, pero aun así lo amo y daría todo lo que fuese por el. Dijo la chica con un tanto de sentimentalismo

-Si sigue, así niña y tendrás a ese hombre contigo y lo mejor es que te amara tanto como tu a el. Dijo la señora inspirando a Harumi a conseguir su meta

-Ojala y Haru también fuese así. Dijo la castaña con un tono triste.

-Disculpen por la demora aquí esta el te, ah! Por cierto allá afuera esta un taxi esperando. Dijo Hana

-Debe de ser el taxi al que llame, si me disculpan ya me retiro. Dijo Harumi levantándose para irse

-Que lastima, no pudimos tomar el te juntas, pero no importa, puedes venir cuando quieras querida, aquí eres bienvenida. Dijo la señora que se despedía de la chica.

-Haru quisiera ser como Harumi, tener esas, ganas de amar y dar el todo por el quien quieres. Dijo Haru

-Vaya hermanita cuando me voy por unos instantes a la puerta, eras lesbiana y ahora que me fui a hacer te, te consigues una idol y también heroína. Dijo en tono de burla Hana

-Calla Hana, no molestes. Dijo enojada la castaña.

* * *

/&&&&&&&&&&/

Gokudera había llegado al restaurante, bajo de su auto y vio su reloj, marcaba las 5:30 de la tarde, -Genial toda la tarde perdida por en vano. Pensó el peliblanco entrando en la recepción

-Cabeza de pulpo veo que tu cita estuvo muy buena. Dijo Ryohei recibiendo a Gokudera

-No jodas, cabeza de césped que todo fue una perdida de tiempo. Contesto cansado el italiano

-Que dices?, si vienes todo sudado en la espalda y además cansado, debiste de haber hecho algo muy agotador con esa chica. Dijo el extremista cocinero con un tono pícaro

-Si supieras lo que hice. Dijo Gokudera recordando, que en la cita tuvo que salir corriendo bajo el sol de la tarde y con esa mujer estúpida persiguiéndolo.

-Ah! Claro que se lo que hiciste y también se que lo hiciste ¡EXTREMAMENTE! Y también espero que te hayas protegido al ¡EXTREMO! Ya que si te enfermas estarás muy ¡EXTREMADAMENTE! mal. Dijo Ryohei

-Ya párala con tu EXTREMO. Dijo con una gotita en la frente Gokudera

-Bueno cabeza de pulpo, ya fuiste a ese lugar donde te dije?. Pregunto el Chico extremista

-Si fui, pero no me gusto mucho ir, sabes que no frecuento mucho esos lugares. Contesto El italiano

-Bueno pero no me niegues que habían grandes pechugonas ahí. Dijo con mucha emoción Ryohei

-Bueno si, tengo que admitir que eran muy grandes y que al verlas me dieron ganas de morderlas. Dijo Hayato cerrando los ojos e imaginándose esa escena

-Que pasa, cabeza de pulpo, acaso no te gustaría, agarrarlas, amasarlas, apretarlas, tenerlas en tus manos y luego saborearlas. Dijo El extremista haciendo muecas con su boca y manos

-Ustedes, 2 que diablos hacen hablando incoherencias, en frente de todas las personas, decentes. Hablo fuertemente Bianchi que estaba en frente de los 2 hombres. –miren que todas las camareras, están escuchando sus cochinadas y me llamaron para hacerlos detenerse.

-Que? cochinadas?. Pregunto Gokudera confundido

-Si que cochinadas?, si solo dijimos que nos gustaría hincarle el diente a unas pechugonas. Dijo Ryohei como si nada

-A eso me refiero como diablos van a decir que le van a hincar el diente a una mujer de grandes senos, y Hayato como que fuiste a uno de esos lugares?. Regaño la peli morada fuertemente

-Que dices? A una mujer?. Mira lo único que dije fue que no frecuentaba mucho ese lugar, ósea el supermercado. Explico Hayato

-Y lo de las pechugas, eso es una parte del pollo, si queríamos decir seno de mujer pues decimos seno de mujer sin escrúpulos. Continúo Ryohei

Bianchi se enojo por eso porque se sentía que le habían tomado el pelo, que le habían visto la cara de tonta, así que de un cerrar y abrir de ojos vemos como esta un Ryohei tirado en el suelo con un chichon en la cabeza y un Gokudera noqueado y siendo jalado hasta el despacho por Bianchi.

_En el despacho_

Hayato ya se estaba recuperando del golpe que había recibido de parte de su hermana y ahora esta le preguntaba.

-Veo que ahora si conociste a la que será tu futura esposa no?. Pregunto la peli morada

-A que te refieres?. Contesto confundido el peliblanco

-Bueno que esta cita, no fue como las otras esta vez te demoraste más, las otras en cambio demorabas unas 2 horas y venias enseguida. Dijo Bianchi

-Debes de estar bromeando verdad?, ella no era mi cita. Dijo Hayato un poco enfadado

-Pues si lo era, además ella es la heredera de los casinos Kokuyo-land y su padre es uno de los socios de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dijo Muy seria la chica

-¡¿QUE? Esa mujer estúpida?, no, ella nunca en su vida pudiera ser eso y al parecer Bianchi lo único que haces es joderme verdad?. Hablo realmente enfadado Gokudera

-No le digas así Hayato, ya que ella es…. No pudo completar lo que estaba diciendo Bianchi ya que la puerta del despacho se abrió y una persona entro en el

-Vaya Bianchi, tu no has cambiado en nada. Dijo una voz femenina

-Q-que? Harumi, que haces aquí? Pregunto muy sorprendida Bianchi

-Ah? Harumi que coño, es lo que vienes a hacer?. Ahora Gokudera pregunto

-Hayato-kun me alegra verte de nuevo, si que estas sexy y lindo como para comerte. Insinuó Harumi

-No me digas que….. Otra vez fue interrumpida Bianchi por Harumi

-Si, tu madre me envió. Completo la chica

-Diablos, siempre todo el mundo me quiere joder, pero tu, tu no debiste de haber venido. Dijo Gokudera enfadado

-Hayato tiene razón tu no debiste haber venido, ya que el tiene una novia y ahora se esta pensando en casar con ella. Dijo Bianchi para la sorpresa de Gokudera y Harumi

-AH! Si? Con que eso tenemos eh? Pues la quiero conocer y que sea mañana mismo a las 1 de la tarde para ver quien es la afortunada, pero si nadie se presenta, pues inevitablemente se lo diré a madre y Hayato será completamente mío. Dijo Harumi en un tono amenazador

-Pues y la veras y sabes ella es mucho mas guapa que tu. Sentencio Bianchi

-Pues si es así esperare con ansias verla. Dijo Harumi a Bianchi para luego voltear y ver a Gokudera –Hayato ya me tengo que ir pero si me quieres acompañar o visitar estaré hospedada en el gran hotel Vongola, ven no te arrepentirás. Dijo en un tono seductor Harumi para luego irse.

Minutos después de que Harumi se había ido un silencio sepulcral reino por unos instantes hasta que Gokudera lo rompió diciendo:

-Que diablos te pasa, Bianchi tu sabes al igual que yo que no tengo a una novia.

-No te preocupes Hayato ya lo tengo planeado mira para mañana te consigues a una buena modelo y le pagas para que haga que sea tu novia, además eso no te será difícil ya que cualquiera saldría con un joven fornido, millonario y sexy como tu. Dijo Bianchi confiada.

-Estas segura?. Pregunto el de cabellos blancos

-Si y no te preocupes que si no resulta tengo un as bajo la manga. Hablo aun más confiada la peli morada.

-Bueno ya veremos; Bianchi me voy a casa, hoy fue un día agotador. Dijo Gokudera para salir del despacho y dirigirse a su departamento.

* * *

/&&&&&&&&&&&&/

Era temprano en la mañana, una chica castaña, despertaba temprano, se estiro y metió a la ducha para bañarse, luego al salir se seco, cepillo sus dientes, se vistió y bajo a la cocina comedor para desayunar junto con su madre y hermana.

-Buenos días. Saludo la chica

-Buen día hija.

-Vaya creo que aun estoy soñando, te despertaste hoy temprano. Dijo Hana

-Si, que graciosa Hana, bueno hoy es mi primer día de trabajo y tengo que llegar temprano. Hablo la chica

-Es bueno que hoy te levantes temprano, eso quiere decir que hoy te va a pasar algo bueno. Dijo la madre de Haru

Haru asintió, comió su desayuno, luego salió de su casa tomo un autobús para su trabajo; al llegar a la recepción, se dirigió a la cocina, ahí le estaba esperando el jefe de cocina Ryohei para supervisarla y decirle lo mas importante que debía saber para este trabajo.

-Bueno como este es tu primer día de trabajo lo único que quiero que hagas es ayudar en todo lo que puedas y claro hazlo todo al ¡EXTREMO! No es asi chicos. Dijo el de pelo blanco a los chef y reposteros de la cocina.

-¡SI AL EXTREMO!. Gritaron todos los de ahí

-Este…. Esta bien Haru hará lo mejor que pueda hacer. Dijo Haru con una gotita en la frente

La mañana se había pasado rápido y ya eran las 1 de la tarde la hora de almuerzo de muchos empleados en el lugar y también la de Haru.

_Mientras tanto en el despacho del restaurante_

-Diablos, a donde se abra metido Hayato, ya es la hora de que la zorra esa llegue. Pensó Bianchi

-Hola, Bianchi como estas? Parece que estas muy preocupada por algo. Dijo Harumi entrando al despacho y sorprendiendo a Bianchi –Bien ya estoy lista para conocer a la Novia de Hayato, eso es que si tiene claro.

-Calla Harumi, Hayato vendrá lo único, es que salió hacer una diligencia. Dijo Bianchi algo frustrada

-Si? De verdad pero entonces yo me imagino que no importa si este o no mi precioso Hayato, lo único es que quiero conocer a esa mujer que esta con el. Dijo con mucha malicia Harumi.

-Espera aquí, ya la voy a buscar. Dijo Bianchi saliendo del despacho

-Diablos, que hago, Hayato aun no ha llegado y no ha venido mi As. Pensaba Bianchi muy alterada mientras caminaba por un pasillo

De repente Haru pasaba por ese mismo pasillo y vio a su jefa Bianchi, lo primero que pensó la chica fue saludar así que:

-Buenas tardes, Bianchi-san. Saludo la chica alzando la mano

-Buenas. Contesto Bianchi, pero de repente en su mente se lo imagino, esta chica era la ideal. Así que sin pensarlo mucho tomo de la muñeca a Haru.

-Hahi? Que pasa? Bianchi-san? Porque me agarra asi?. Pregunto sorprendida la castaña

-No te preocupes que solo te voy a necesitar por unos momentos y ya. Dijo Bianchi llevándosela al despacho.

_Ya dentro del despacho_

-¡Ella! es la novia de Hayato. Dijo Bianchi presentándole a Haru

-Hahi? Yo nov…. Haru no pudo hablar ya que Bianchi le habia cubierto la boca con su mano.

-Jaja no le hagas caso Harumi, ella es un poco penosa y no sabe que decir. Bianchi trato de convencer a Harumi

Entonces Gokudera, entro al despacho diciendo: Bianchi estamos jodidos no encontré a la mod… Hayato no pudo continuar ya que vio que en el despacho estaba Harumi, su hermana y la estúpida Mujer esa, Haru

-Hayato que bien que hayas llegado, esta aquí tu novia. Dijo Bianchi guiñándole un ojo

-Que?... ella?. Dijo muy sorprendido Hayato

-mphhpmmmmhppp. Murmuro Haru aun con la boca cubierta por la mano de Bianchi.

**Continuara**

**Bueno ya se que no fue la gran cosa pero al menos meti un poco de trama, jeje bueno ya mejor me voy despidiendo sin antes agradecerle a KARI KUROSAKI que siempre, siempre me ayuda y también agradecerle a todas las personas que me han dejado su review como lo son:**

**MariiSe: recibi tu inspiración(pervertida) que me enviaste y asi pude escribir el capitulo gracias**

**Tsuki 93: espero y que te haya gustado este capitulo y espero alguna vez leer un 8096 escrito por ti**

**kUUrOOOUUSAAGii****: Gracias por tus reviews siempre me gustas y tu también cuídate y mucho**

**Gach: que dejo su review, y claro amigo espero y leer mas de tu fic elementare**

**RiikuSC: Bueno aquí la tan esperada continuación**

**Ichigo: Me gusta que siempre me estes comentando( porque y no creas una cuenta como beta reader? Solo es una sugerencia no te enojes )**

**Bueno ya esta no leemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	5. La Propuesta

Bueno, ya me he demorado mucho en actualizar asi que, hoy fue que me llego el rayito de inspiración, para poder continuar.

V. La Propuesta

Entonces Gokudera, entro al despacho diciendo: Bianchi estamos jodidos no encontré a la mod… Hayato no pudo continuar ya que vio que en el despacho estaba Harumi, su hermana y la estúpida Mujer esa, Haru

-Hayato que bien que hayas llegado, esta aquí tu novia. Dijo Bianchi guiñándole un ojo

-Que?... ella?. Dijo muy sorprendido Hayato

-mphhpmmmmhppp. Murmuro Haru aun con la boca cubierta por la mano de Bianchi.

-Vaya Hayato, parece que estas muy sorprendido, de que tu novia este aquí, eso claro si es tu novia. Dijo Harumi mirando, a Gokudera y luego volteando a ver a Haru que aun estaba sujetada por Bianchi.

-N-no, no es eso, es que pensé que ella, no llegaría porque, me dijo que tenía un compromiso importante. Dijo Gokudera forzando una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca – pero aun asi es bueno que haya podido venir. El peli blanco vio a Haru y Esta lo estaba mirando con una cara de confundida.

-mmmphhgghpmm. Murmuro Haru.

-Que? Que dijo? Ella?. Pregunto Harumi –Bianchi seria mejor que soltaras a tu cuñada ya que ella esta por decir algo.

-No, mejor no, es que ella, se siente muy, pero muy emocionada de que Hayato este aquí y también de que te pueda conocer. Bianchi forzó una sonrisa

-Ya veo, pero eso no es impedimento que yo….. ring, ring, ring- se escucho sonar el celular de Harumi –si me disculpan tengo que atender el teléfono. Dijo la chica que salió afuera del despacho para atender su llamada.

Gokudera que vio que la chica había salido momentáneamente, se le acerco a Bianchi y en voz baja le dijo:

-Que coño, estabas pensando, Yo con esta mujer estúpida? Que te ocurre Bianchi.

-Pues tu en donde diablos, estabas, además que hubiese pasado si llegaras asi sin ninguna, chica? Dijo Bianchi que hizo callar a Gokudera

-Pero solo, por esta vez, después la largaremos. Dijo Gokudera

-UMMUMM!, mphmmnhphmmm. Trataba de Gritar Haru que escuchaba que luego de que haría esta farsa la correrían del trabajo.

En eso entro Harumi de nuevo en el despacho, finalizando de hablar por su celular.

-Sabes Hayato tu madre me llamo y dijo que también le encantaría ver a su futura nuera. Dijo la chica

-Eso quiere decir que ella va a…. dijo Hayato

-Venir. Concluyo Harumi –Mira Hayato, yo aun no te creo, y no creo que tengas tan malos gustos de elegir a una simple y sucia mujer como esa, asi que ten cuidadito con lo que haces ya que, si te descuidas, serás mío y también tu fortuna, ups hable de mas, bueno ya me retiro. Dijo la chica para luego salir por la puerta del despacho.

Unos minutos pasaron que Harumi se había ido y la primera en hablar para, romper el silencio fue Bianchi que dijo:

-Hayato, mama va a venir, creo que será mejor que…. Bianchi no pudo continuar hablando ya que Gokudera había interrumpido abruptamente diciendo:

-Ella no es mi madre y si viene pues que venga, no le tengo miedo, además no quiero andar con una mujer estúpida como ella.

-MMMMphphnmnrgh. Murmuro Haru

-Ay disculpa, no fue mi intención. Dijo Bianchi liberando a Haru.

-Haru tampoco, le gusta mucho estar con este maldito bastardo. Dijo muy enojada la castaña. –A Haru nadie le obligara a hacer nada de lo que no quiera.

-Pues que bien, ahora lárgate estas despedida. Dijo Hayato señalándole la salida a Haru

-No, ella no se va y tú tendrás, que disimular junto con ella, que son pareja. Sentencio Bianchi

-Pues me rehúso. Se cruzo de brazos Gokudera

-Pues lo harás. Sentencio Bianchi quitándose los lentes de contacto.

Una vez que Gokudera había visto a Bianchi sin lentes de contacto empezó a gruñirle el estomago y se tiro al suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

-A que no lo harás?. Dijo Bianchi y luego se volteo a donde estaba Haru que contemplaba la escena con una cara de confusión y algo de sorpresa. –Bien y tu Haru aceptas ser la novia de Hayato?, vamos dale el es guapo, tiene dinero además te llevaría a todos los lugares costosos y también yo te subiría el sueldo.

-Es que Haru no sabe que. Dijo la castaña

-Vamos di que si. Dijo Bianchi mirándola con una cara de asesina, Psicópata, Loca, desquiciada y mujer desesperada.

-Ok Haru, lo pensara. Dijo la chica con miedo y temblorosa

-Muy bien asi se habla Haru, ahora vuelve, al trabajo. Dijo Bianchi cambiando su cara demoniaca, en una cara sonriente

/&&&&&&&&/

_En un apartamento en Namimori_

-Hayato crees que soy estúpida, pero no lo es así, conseguiré las pruebas para delatarte y así, serás mío y me quedare con tu fortuna. Harumi hablaba mientras que en el directorio buscaba, un número. –Bien aquí lo encontré. La chica llamo al número que encontró.

-Alo? Si?. Contesto una voz monótona desde el otro lado del teléfono

-Si? Investigador privado? Tengo un trabajo para usted. Dijo Harumi maliciosamente

-Espéreme un. Dijo la voz monótona, dejando el teléfono, descolgado y llamando a alguien

-Bel-sempai lo llaman para que juegue al investigador. Dijo el de la voz monótona

De repente un cuchillo fue lanzado incrustándose en la capucha en forma de cabeza de rana que usaba el chico de la voz monótona.

-Ushishishishi, no me insultes en mi trabajo, Froggy. Dijo un chico de cabellera rubia

-Bel-sempai usted siempre esta jugando con esos cuchillos y se hace el sádico, vamos conteste rápido el teléfono antes que nuestro primer cliente cuelgue. Dijo el chico de nombre Fran

-Cállate, ya y dame ese maldito teléfono. Ordeno el rubio

-Bueno ya era hora, de que me atendieran el teléfono y como que es su primer trabajo?. Decía Harumi que había escuchado toda la conversación que habían tenido los dos chicos.

-Estúpida rana, no pudiste tapar, el teléfono para que no nos escucharan? Grito Belphegor a Fran para después atender otra vez el teléfono. –bueno a quien vamos, a hostigar, digo investigar.

-Bien como sea, mira el se llama Hayato Gokudera y quiero que lo investigues y que me traigas fotos, de que el no esta saliendo con nadie, ah! Y también si puedes, arruina a esa mujer que es disque su novia una tal Haru. Dijo Harumi con mucha, mucha, mucha discordia.

-Ushishishishi, eso será muy divertido ushishiushishi. Rio Belphegor y colgó la llamada.

-Bel-sempai para que colgó la llamada si aun le estaban hablando? Pregunto Fran

-Que? Yo colgué? Mierda, estúpido teléfono. El rubio saco un cuchillo y apuñalo en teléfono.

-Para que hizo eso Bel-sempai, ese es nuestro único teléfono, además iba a pedir pizza, esta noche para cenar. Dijo el de pelo verde sin expresión en su rostro alguna

Belphegor se dio un manotazo en la cara, por haber tenido un asistente tan inepto como Fran. Y mentalmente se decía porque no trabajaba con Viper.

-Ah! Ya recuerdo ella quería que le pagara, mucho dinero. Pensó en voz alta Belphegor.

-Bel-sempai, ya se volvió loco?, porque ahora esta hablando solo. Dijo de nuevo Fran para el disgusto de Belphegor.

/&%&&&&&&&&&&/

Haru, había llegado a su casa, pero cuando esta entro, noto que todo estaba apagado y lo más raro, no había nadie. Entonces la chica empezó a pensar porque seria, que no hubiese nadie, en el proceso subió hasta su cuarto y encontró su celular, en su cama.

-Hahi! Que tonta soy, se me olvido llevarme el celular al trabajo. Se dijo la castaña, que agarro el aparato y lo encendió, al instante una llamada de Hana estaba entrando.

-Alo? Hana en donde estas?. Pregunto Haru

-En donde diablos, te has metido?, te he estado llamando toda la tarde y tu celular, estaba apagado. Contesto Hana del otro lado de la línea

-Lo que pasa es que Haru se le olvido llevar el celular, jeje. Rio la chica

-Si, si tu siempre de despistada, ahora apresúrate y ven rápido al hospital. En la voz de Hana se notaba preocupación

-Hospital? Que te paso?. Pregunto la castaña con algo de sorpresa

-Solo apresúrate ya que a mama la internaron en la tarde. Dijo Hana apresurando a su hermana para que dejara de preguntar cosas y llegase al hospital

-Ok, ya voy para allá. Dijo Haru para salir rápidamente al hospital.

/&&&&&&&&&&&/

_En el Hospital_

Haru entro a toda prisa al hospital y encontró a Hana que estaba sentada, esperando en la sala de espera.

-Hana, ya estoy aquí. Que le paso a Mama? Pregunto preocupada la castaña

-Veras, esta tarde, mama estaba en la cocina preparando el te cuando se desmayo, yo cuando me di cuenta de esto, era cuando salía después de ducharme, luego la lleve al hospital y hasta ahora no he sabido de su estado. En las palabras de Hana se le notaba algo de preocupación y tristeza.

-Hana, no te preocupes yo creo que mama se mejorara. Haru entendía bien lo que estaba sintiendo Hana ya que ella también estaba un poco afectada por la noticia

Las dos hermanas se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, esperando en la sala de espera; cuando aparece un doctor, en frente de estas con una noticia importante.

-Dígame doctor, como se encuentra, mi madre. La primera en preguntar fue Hana

-Su madre esta estable, por el momento. Pero, por lo que vengo es a decirles que le detectamos un cáncer. Dijo el doctor

-Cáncer? Doctor no quiero que mi mama muera. Dijo Haru apunto de llorar.

-No se preocupe jovencita, este cáncer se lo detectamos a tiempo y se puede curar con quimioterapia. Dijo el doctor para luego dejarlas pasar a ver a su madre a las dos mujeres.

Al entrar al cuarto, las dos chicas divisaron a su madre que estaba acostada en una cama, las dos se acercaron rápidamente, para hablar con la señora.

-Mama, estas bien? Pregunto Hana

-Hana, Haru me alegra que las dos estén aquí, el doctor ya me dijo lo que tengo. Dijo la madre de ambas

-Si mama y te vas a curar ya que te pagaremos, las terapias, que te tienen que hacer. Dijo Haru

-Hija, me da gusto de que pienses eso, pero esas terapias son muy caras y nosotras no tenemos dinero para pagarlas. Se entristeció la madre de la chica

-No importa, mama aunque no tenga empleo dare todos mis ahorros para tu bienestar. Dijo Hana

-Si y yo mama, trabajare muy duro para que te mejores. Dijo esta vez Haru

-Gracias, pero no sabemos cuantas tenga que tomar, además, ese dinero que están gastando en mi deberían de ahorrarlo para el futuro. Decía la señora con un tono de tristeza

-Ya dijimos que no importa mama, nosotras te ayudaremos para que salgas adelante. Dijo Haru y recordó lo que le paso, esta mañana en su trabajo.

/&&&&&&&&&&&&/

Era de mañana y Haru estaba en el despacho de Gokudera, decidida ayudar a su madre.

-Bien ya veo que si lo pensaste. Dijo Gokudera que estaba sentado en su silla y tenia los brazos cruzados.

Haru azoto las palmas de las manos en el escritorio del peli blanco.

-Ya, déjate de boberías y dime cual es tu precio. Dijo el italiano

-Hahi! Cierto, no más rodeos. Y Haru le dio una vuelta entera rodeando a Gokudera y volviendo a su posición inicial que era enfrente del albino.

-Que?, que carajos acabas de hacer. Dijo Gookudera, algo sorprendido de que la chica actuara así de extraño.

-Haru, aceptara ser tu novia, pero a cambio tendrás que pagar un precio. Dijo Haru

-Esta bien, lo hare, pero a cambio firmaras este contrato que dice que serás, mía y solo mía y de nadie mas. Hayato le mostro un papel a Haru

Haru, lo pensó un poco y luego quiso desistir pero, recordó porque estaba haciendo esto, era por su madre.

-Haru firmara ese contrato. Dijo la chica y tomo el papel y lo firmo.

-Muy bien, prepárate para lo que viene mujer. Dijo Gokudera sonriendo.

-Bien Hayato, me alegra que la hayas hecho firmar. Dijo Bianchi entrando por la puerta del despacho.

-Hahi? Bianchi-san? Usted esta como ayer en todo esto?. Pregunto Haru con asombro. –Ya me decía que el cabeza de pulpo quisiera ser mi novio, si ayer no quería. Dijo Haru

-Bianchi ya hice lo que me dijiste ahora ponte esos lentes de contacto y no me jodas mas. Dijo Hayato

-Jajaja, claro Hayato, pero sabes me gusta cuando un plan sale bien. Dijo la peli morada, que no solo hizo por fin hacer que su hermano tuviese novia, si no que también haría que su madre cuando llegara de Italia, viera que su "Hijo" tuviese pareja que no fuese esa zorra, de Harumi.

**Continuara…**

**Ok por fin el 5to capitulo terminado, pero prepárense para el siguiente, ya que habrá un poco de YamaChrome, y también RyoheiHana, ademas de que será creo y espero mas largo que este capitulo.**

**Bueno ahora debo de agradecer a todas las personas que siempre me leen y dejan review como lo son:**

**kUUrOOOUUSAAGii****: no te preocupes, ya mas tarde en la historia veremos el desenlace de Harumi el cual no es muy bueno que digamos.**

**Vicki27****: me alegra, que me leas y que también te guste el 5986**

**Tsuki93: A ti sempai te deseo, suerte, salud e inspiración para todos los proyectos y fics que quieras hacer.**

**Marii-Se****: Amiga a ti también te deseo mucha suerte, inspiración y salud, para que continues con tu fic que por cierto esta muy interesante y bueno.**

**Lady Haru-Sakuno****: Que bueno es tenerte otra vez por aquí comentando. Y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado**

**Ichigo: Gracias por leerme ya que sin tus reviews no podría seguir escribiendo**

**Go men123: Hola y gracias por leerme y dejar tu comentario, te deseo Suerte, Salud E Inspiracion para que continues con tus historias y que sean muy exitosas.**

**Tambien debo de agradecer a todos los lectores que me leen y no dejan su review igual, me gusta que me lean.**

**Bien ya es hora de despedirse. Nos leemos en otra historia**

**P.D El opennig de Haru Will Be Loved se llama Story Of A Girl de Nine Days y el Ending es She Will Be Loved de Maroon 5. Eso claro si les interesa saber.**


	6. Cosas Que Pasan

Hola, a todas las personas que aun me siguen leyendo, ¿como estan? Espero que bien ya que para comenzar este nuevo año les traigo el 6to capitulo de este mi fic Haru Will Be Loved. Pero antes de presentarles el fic les digo que este es el capitulo que me ha costado mas escribir hasta el momento(ya que la falta de inspiracion me tenia muerto) pero bueno ahora que lo termine espero que lo lean y gusten dejar sus lindos y hermosos comentarios.

VI. Cosas Que Pasan

-Hayato, ¿porque no sales con ella? Además ya tienen una semana de que son novios ¿no?. -Decía Bianchi a Gokudera que estaba firmando unos papeles

-¿Novios?-Gokudera se detuvo y vio a su hermana- Ella es una mujer estúpida nada mas, además solo hice que ella firmase ese contrato porque me obligaste.

-¿Y quieres que te obligue de nuevo?. -Pregunto la peli morada con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al peli blanco le paso un escalofrió por toda su espina dorsal, por pensar lo que Bianchi le haría, para obligarlo a salir con esa mujer.

Entonces Bianchi empezó a mover un poco su lente de contacto, amenazando con quitárselo y hacer que Gokudera le de un gran dolor de estomago.

De repente la puerta del despacho se abrió y entro Ryohei diciendo:

-Cabeza de pulpo, falta en la cocina curry, no puedo cocinar sin curry.

-No te enseñaron a tocar, antes de entrar?.- Pregunto Bianchi al chico extremista

-¡Agh! Tocar es para los que no se atreven a vivir ¡AL EXTREMO!. -Dijo el peli blanco alzando los brazos.

-Si como digas-dijo Bianchi a Ryohei y luego volteo para hablarle a su hermano- bien Hayato hoy saldrás con Haru y si no lo haces vas a saber que se siente ser un cadáver. -Bianchi se retiraba del despacho

-¿Eh? ¿Cabeza de pulpo tendrás una cita? Te daré un consejo: ¡HAZLO TODO AL EXTREMO!. -Grito a todo pulmón Ryohei

A Gokudera se le cayó una gotita en la cabeza y luego le dijo:

-No me jodas cabeza de césped, además ¿que tu sabes de citas? Si tú nunca has tenido una.

-En eso te equivocas, yo antes tenia citas, pero por mi entrenamiento no tenia tiempo para eso, pero aun así se todo lo que se de una chica y sus gustos y se que a ellas les gustan que las traten ¡AL EXTREMO!

-Si como sea-Gokudera rodo los ojos ya que hablar con su jefe de cocina era casi siempre una perdida de tiempo- ahora ¿que me dijiste que faltaba? . -Pregunto el italiano

-Me falta Curry, y sin curry no puedo cocinar mi súper extremo postre extra delicioso. -Grito de nuevo el peli blanco

-¿Y ya buscaste en el deposito de alimentos? Pregunto con cierto enojo Gokudera

-¡Ah! Cierto tenemos curry ahí.

A Gokudera le dio un tic en el ojo y le grito a Ryohei: Pues ya deja de molestar y ve rápido a trabajar y de paso dile a esa mujer estúpida que venga al despacho.

Ryohei no había escuchado al peliblanco ya que había salido rápidamente del despacho a buscar su preciado curry.

-TSK, inútil -Dijo el italiano para levantarse de su silla, observo su reloj ya eran las 1 de la tarde, la hora del almuerzo de los empleados. –bueno será esta buena hora. Dijo para salir del despacho y encaminarse a la cocina.

_**En la cocina**_

Haru estaba decorando un pastel, cuando vio el reloj, ya era la 1 de la tarde hora del almuerzo; la chica sonrió ya que esta mañana no pudo comer el desayuno porque se había despertado tarde, pero ahora ya era el almuerzo, podría comer algo.

La chica estaba por salir de la cocina cuando entro cierto peliblanco, bloqueándole la salida.

-Haru pensó que los desperdicios ya los habían tirado, pero veo que aun queda uno.

-Ven vámonos-Gokudera agarro la mano de la castaña.

-Suéltame, es hora de almuerzo y tengo hambre, suélteme –forcejeaba Haru con el de pelo blanco

-Pues iremos a un restaurante.

-¿Qué? ¿Esta invitando a Haru a salir?

Gokudera solo dio un leve sonrojo –no pienses cosas que no lo son, solo te uso para unos propósitos –volteo la cara para evitar verle a los ojos.

-Bueno igual, no quería tampoco salir con usted –la chica se encogió de hombros disponiéndose a salir cuando de nuevo Gokudera la detiene

-Mira, si no sales conmigo, voy a dejar de pagarte y te despido.

Haru rápidamente pensó en el bienestar de su madre y poniendo una cara de desagrado acepto salir con el italiano.

Gokudera, agarro de la muñeca a Haru disponiéndose a salir por la cocina pero al abrir la puerta golpeo a unos de sus empleados que estaba, al parecer escuchando la conversación que tenían el y Haru.

-Bueno, ¡¿ustedes que hacen? No se supone que deben de estar comiendo y no escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

Rápidamente los hombres que hace un momento estaban en el piso salieron corriendo hacia varias direcciones.

-Tsk, Metiches- chisto la lengua Gokudera.

Tan pronto como pudieron, Haru junto con Gokudera salieron del restaurante, abordaron el auto del italiano y salieron hacia lo que iba a ser su destino un restaurante nuevo que recién abría sus puertas. Pero de lo que no sabían era que unos sujetos los vigilaban desde una camioneta cercana.

-Bel-sempai, despierte, ya salieron del restaurante –Fran trataba de despertar a Belphegor que se había quedado dormido por el aburrimiento de la espera

-Vamos sigue así me gusta, agárrame fuertemente la verg….. ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué? ¿Quién? – el rubio callo y vio a su alrededor –¿para que demonios me despiertas rana estúpida?

-Bel-sempai no se que estaba soñando pero, ellos ya salieron del restaurante, será mejor seguirlos.

-¡¿Que? ¡¿Porque no me despertaste de un vez?

-Eso es lo que estaba haciendo

-Grrr –gruño Belphegor y arranco el auto para seguir a la pareja.

Mientras tanto el auto en que viajaban Gokudera y Haru se detenía en el parking del restaurante en donde ellos iban a comer. Al entrar pidieron una mesa. Gokudera vio su reloj y se percato que eran las 1:47 p:m, hubiesen llegado mas temprano pero Haru a medio camino quería ir al baño, claro que Gokudera se negó diciéndole: "Hubieses ido antes de venir", pero la chica le respondió: "Si usted fue quien me saco apresuradamente sin que yo pudiese decir o hacer otra cosa", ante las constantes quejas de la castaña, Gokudera accedió y tuvo que buscar una estación de combustible para que Haru hiciese sus necesidades básicas.

-Mujer, sabes que si te hubieses aguantado mas hubiéramos llegado aquí más temprano –Gokudera miraba a Haru algo furioso

-Pero es su culpa, además Haru tenia muchas ganas –respondió la chica inflando sus mejillas

Ellos desde su mesa vieron el lugar, no era muy grande como el restaurante de Gokudera, pero si tenía su clase, cuadros de pinturas en las paredes, una alfombra roja en el suelo, las mesas bien decoradas con manteles limpios y que olían a perfume caro, pero lo raro fue que en medio del salón había una tarima, con una pantalla plana adentro unos micrófonos y Grandes bocinas a los lados.

De repente un hombre vestido de traje se paro en la tarima y hablo por un micrófono: Muy buenas tardes y bienvenidos a la inauguración del restaurante "Bella Vista" esperemos que sea de su agrado nuestra comida y también este pequeño show de Karaoke que tenemos aquí. Ahora necesitamos voluntarios para probar su afinación artística en la tarima.

-Tsk, Karaoke, quien diablos hace eso en su restaurante –hablo bajito Gokudera

-Karaoke, que bien Haru tiene una voz melodioso para el canto –dijo la castaña con estrellitas en los ojos

-Jajaja, no me hagas reír ¿tu cantando? Primero el cielo se caería y los mares se secarían –se burlo el de pelo blanco

Haru inflo las mejillas y levanto la mano en señal de que quería ser voluntaria.

-Ya veo ahí tenemos una voluntaria, venga súbase –dijo el hombre arriba de la tarima

-Te demostrare que te equivocas –dijo Haru al levantarse y dirigirse a la tarima

Haru se subio a la tarima agarro el microfono ordeno al DJ que estaba presente una cancion y empezo la musica a sonar, mientras todo esto era observado por Gokudera que estaba sentado en la mesa fastidiado.

La chica de cabellos castaños empezo a cantar la cancion:

_Tienes una falsa idea del amor_

_nunca fue un contrato ni una imposición_

-señala a Gokudera-

_y aunque te quiero cada vez más_

_de un modo que no puedes ni sospechar_

-Haru hace una mueca con la cara y luego con las manos hace como si estuviese ahorcando a alguien-

_Yo no soy esa mujer, que no sale de casa_

_y que pone a tus pies lo mejor de su alma_

_no me convertiré, en el eco de tu voz_

_en un rincón,... yo no soy esa mujer_

-Haru hizo un bailecito y luego una vuelta completa para despues ver hacia la mesa en donde estaba el de pelo blanco con cara enojada y haciendole la seña de negacion con el dedo indice, le indico que ella no era esa mujer-

_Cambia tu manera de pensar en mi_

_o verás como no me encontraras aquí_

-la castaña se pone el dedo indice en la sien y ladea la cabeza hacia los lados-

_aunque se rompa mi corazón_

_te obligaré a que entiendas esta lección_

-Haru se volteo para ver hacia la mesa en donde estaba Gokudera pero se sorprendio al ver que el chico no estaba ahí-

-Hahi –exclamo Haru para hacer la seña que parase la musica y ella salio del restaurante buscando a Gokudera, pero le encontro, estaba recostado en el auto y fumando.

-Tsk, ¿ya terminaste de chillar adentro? –pregunto Gokudera al ver a Haru que se le acercaba a el con algo de confusion.

-¿Porque, saliste? Si estaba muy animada cantando –dijo Haru soltando una leve risita

-Joder, este restaurante no es bueno mejor nos vamos a otro –dijo el de pelo blanco para meterse en el auto y arrancar el motor

-Oye aun estoy afuera –dijo Haru metiendose en el auto –bueno pero si vamos a otro restaurante lo primero que vamos a hacer es comer- (ya que recuerden que desde que salieron Haru no habia comido nada).

Gokudera se echo a conducir sin saber que un chico rubio les observaba desde un auto que no estba muy cerca de ellos.

-Bien ya salieron ushishishi –Rio Belphegor que arranco el auto tambien y los siguio

-Espere Bel-sempai, Que me deja –exclamo Fran que habia salido del auto para ir a orinar

-Joder rana ¿porque no dices que no estas?

-Pero si yo dije que iba a ir al baño –dijo en un tono monotono

-Pues tenias que hablar mas fuerte, ya que no escuche, ademas si pasa la proxima vez te dejo aquí sin importarme nada –dijo el rubio.

Hana se encontraba, en la entrada del restaurante _Le Italiane_, la razon de su visita a este restaurante, era la de sorprender a su hermana Haru que se encontraba laborando en el ya hace 2 semanas. La chica ya habia entrado en el local tomo asiento en la primera mesa que estaba a su alcance, rapidamente un camarero fue a atenderle y a tomarle el pedido.

-Si señorita que deseaba –pregunto cortesmente el camarero

-Si deseo que me traigan una sencilla porcion de pastel de chocolate con almendra –pidio Hana, ya que ese era el dulce que Haru sabia hacer mejor a la perfeccion, y conociendo a su hermana ella diria que no le decepcionaria.

-Si señorita inmediatamente esta su orden –dijo el camarero para retirarse e ir a la cocina.

Al entrar este, a la cocina vio que todos los chef, estaban ocupados en preparar las ordenes de lo demas clientes, tambien vio que todos los reposteros estaban ocupados en lo que eran el hornear, la decoracion y la aprobacion de los pasteles, bizcochos y demas postres, entonces el hombre vio al unico que no estaba haciendo nada, el estremo jefe de Cocina que estaba simplemente parado dandole ordenes a los demas. Sin mas el camarero se le acerco al chico extremista y le dio la orden.

-¿Que?, ¿pastel de chocolate con almendras?, pero ¿que es esto? ¿Acaso estamos en una pasteleria de segunda?, no inaceptable yo le preparare mi súper extremo postre extra delicioso –Dijo a todo pulmon Ryohei

Al camarero se le escapo una gota en la nuca –estee… Ryohei-sempai ¿no sera mejor que le preparemos lo que dice la orden?

-Para nada si mi postre es el mas preciado y el mas dulce y bueno de todo Namimori –dijo muy orgulloso el jefe de cocina

Asi que Ryohei empezo a preparar su super extremo postre extra delicioso con rapidez y claro poniendole su ingrediente especial el curry. Fueron unos 30 minutos que le tardo hacerlo, pero al final lo consiguio estaba ahí su creacion un postre de forma como cilindrica de color amarillo flan y en la copa de este era color chocolate.

Muchos de los reposteros y chef quedaron maravillados, ya que el jefe de cocina no acostumbra a cocinar la especialidad de la casa, al que se lo preparo debio de ser una persona muy importante para esa ocacion.

-Impresionante Ryohei-sempai –decia el camarero al ver el postre

-Jeje, eso no es nada, tomalo en la bandeja y se lo das, para que no siga pidiendo ordenes de una pasteleria de segunda –dijo el orgulloso Jefe de cocina

El camarero, tomo el postre con delicadeza y lo puso en su bandeja, dispuesto a llevarselo a la señorita que lo pidio, o mejor dicho que no le quisieron atender la orden.

-Aquí tiene, la especialidad de la casa –dijo el camarero dejando el postre en la mesa en donde se encontraba Hana

-¿!Que! y ¿esto que es?, ¿donde esta lo que pedi? –preguntaba la chica algo confundida y molesta ya que espero tanto para que le trajesen la orden equivocada

-Esto, como se lo dije es la especialidad de la casa nuestro jefe de cocina se esmero en hacerlo –respondio amablemente el mesero

-Pues llevatelo y trae mi porcion de pastel de chocolate con almendras

-Pero señorita, eso no lo preparamos aquí

-¿Que? ¿Porque no?, ¿acaso aquí no sirven postres?, es mas exijo saber quien es el que dice que no lo va a preparar

-Pues señorita, se lo repito eso no lo preparamos aquí

En eso Ryohei sale de la cocina con uuna sonrisa en el rostro y dirigiendose a la mesa en donde estaban discutiendo Hana y el mesero.

-¿Que tal?, ¿señorita esta disfrutando de su postre? –dijo Ryohei viendo como el postre estaba servido en la mesa

-¿Y este quien es? –pregunto Hana al ver a Ryohei

-Ese es nuestro Jefe de cocina –respondio el camarero

-¡Ah! Con que es este, el que me preparo esta cosa –Dijo Hana volteando a ver a Ryohei

-Si lo prepare al ¡EXTREMO! –dijo el de pelo blanco

-¿Si?, pues llevatelo y traeme mi postre de Chocolate con almendras

-¿Eh?, pero pruebelo le va a encantar, si lo hice ¡EXTREMADAMENTE! Delicioso –Dijo Ryohei tratando de convencer a la chica

-Pues no me importa, solo quiero mi postre y punto –contesto Hana

-Pues sera mejor que lo vaya a buscar en una pasteleria de segunda, porque aquí nadie le preparara eso –finalizo el chico extremista

-Los postres de mi hermana no son nada de segunda –diciendo esto Hana agarro el súper extremo postre extra delicioso y se lo avento en la cara, luego tomo su bolso y se fue del restaurante

-¡Estupida mujer!, ¡mas nunca entrara en este retaurante! –sentencio el Jefe de Cocina muy furioso.

-_Vaya, no pense que este restaurante quedara tan lejos_ –penso Gokudera que se iba a bajar del auto, al igual que Haru para entrar al lugar

Pero cuando se bajaron un muchacho vestido muy elegante, le pidio las llaves del Lamborghini al italiano, para poder parquearlo.

-_Hasta tienen Vallet Parking, eso es lo que deberia de poner en mi restaurante –_Penso el de pelo blanco entregandole las llaves del auto al muchacho.

Al entrar al sitio, vieron que era un lugar realmente acogedor, no era tan elegante como el anterior, pero si demostraba que el lugar era muy bueno ademas de que tenia la decoracion contemporanea, osea que todo era moderno. Se sentaron en la mesa que les indico un mesero y despues pidieron los menus, cada uno ordeno lo que se le antojaba, Gokudera solo ordeno una ensalada normal, ademas de un plato de espaguetti, mientras que Haru pidio una Lasaña, un plato de Macarrones con muchas bolognas, ademas de una pizza entera familiar de 32 pedazos junto con esto un poco 3 Piadinas y un fetucine, de postre dos helados grandes, una torta y para acompañar todo eso una sodita de 2 litros de Sabor fresa.

-¡¿Acaso estas muerta de hambre? O ¡¿lo haces para molestar? –pregunto Gokudera sorprendido al ver todo lo que pedia la chica

-Las dos cosas –dijo Haru con una sonrisa- ademas le dije que Haru estaba que no comio nada

-Pues aun asi, es mucho de lo que pediste –se quejaba de nuevo Hayato

-Hahi, si se queja asi mejor no hubiese invitado a Haru a salir –dijo la chica

Gokudera solo suspiro –_Al menos no hay showcitos como en ese otro restaurante-_ penso, viendo que no habia tarima ni nada parecido.

Pero se equivocaba, ya que un hombre vestido de payaso aparecio en medio del local con microfono en mano

-Bien hoy, es tarde de chistes, asi que necesitamos algun voluntario que se ofresca para abrir la tanda –dijo el que estaba vestido de payaso

Gokudera, se dio una palmada en la cara, ¿chistes? Eso seria lo ultimo que el pondria en su negocio para entretener a la clientela, volteo y vio que Haru habia levantado la mano.

-_No otra vez –_pensaba el italiano, al ver que Haru se disponia a decir burradas en publico

-Bien tenemos una voluntaria, pase por aquí señorita –dijo el payaso viendo que Haru habia levantado la mano

Haru alegremente, fue hasta donde le habian indicado y tomo el microfono para empezar a contar chistes.

-A ver, primer acto 4 chicles –Haru con la mano señalo 4 dedos –segundo acto los chicles dando vueltas, tercer acto los chicles dando vueltas en circulos. ¿Como se llama la obra? –las personas se quedaron en silencio un momento- pues la vuelta chiclistica, jaja –rio Haru pero el publico quedo en silencio, a ecepcion de un grillo que estaba afuera chirriando.

-Ok, ok no se me emocionen aquí les tengo otro chiste, ¿como murio el hombre que invento la cama de piedra? –de nuevo el publico quedo en silencio- pues de un alhmuadazo, jaja entienden piedra, y un alhmuadazo –otra vez el silencio y el sonido del grillo.

Gokudera solo estaba en la mesa, algo rojo por la verguensa que estaba pasando ya que la gente le miraba y comentaba que la pareja de aquel chico de pelo blanco estaba pasando pena en publico.

-Bien, este es el chiste definitivo –dijo Haru viendo que mucha gente estaba ya boztesando –Habia una vez un pollito llamado Maiz y el mismo se comio –otra vez el silencio y ahora nisiquiera el grillo estaba chirrando-

Gokudera, no soportaba mas la vergüenza y salio del restaurante, Haru al ver que se iba, le siguio afuera, ya afuera del lugar el italiano le pregunto:

-¿Ya terminaste de decir idioteces?

-Disculpa Haru no sabe porque la gente no se rio, si normalmente los chistes de Haru son divertidos –respondio la chica

-Como sea –Gokudera saca su celular y marca un numero-

-¿Si? ¿Qué quieres cabeza de pulpo? –respondio al celular al que estaba llamando Gokudera

-Mira, cabeza de cesped, solo dile a Bianchi que debemos de contratar personas para Vallet Parking –dijo el de pelo blanco

-¿Y porque no le llamas a ella? Y le dices esto –respondio Ryohei del otro lado de la linea

-No la llamo porque empezara a preguntar, cosas de la cita y otras tonterias mas –dijo algo molesto Hayato

-Pues se lo digo, dentro de un rato, ahora estoy ocupado

-¡Ah!, termina rapido y dile –dijo Gokudera apurando a su jefe de cocina

-No es tan sencillo, estoy en el baño –contesto Ryohei

-Pues termina de orinar y ve a decirle

-No estoy orinando

Gokudera palidecio al escuchar que no estaba en ell baño haciendo del uno –osea que estas…..

-Si estoy ¡EXTREMAMENTE! caga… -no pudo terminar de escuchar a Ryohei porque cerro la llamada, lo que menos queria escuchar Gokudera ahora es que alguien estaba extremamente en el baño.

-Estupido Cabeza de pulpo me pregunta que hago y luego me apura para cerrarme en plena conversacion –Ryohei empezo a tantear con la mano el cajon donde estaba el… -¡No hay papel higienico! –dijo este con los ojos abiertos.

Mientras que en la salida del restaurante _Le Italiane_ salia Hana con gafas de sol y una pañoleta en su cabeza y un papel higienico en manos –esto le enseñara a no meterse conmigo ni con los postres de mi hermana, ahora a ver como te limpias –decia Hana mientras se iba caminando.

Mientras regresando con Haru y Gokudera que estaban fuera del restaurante al que hace unos momentos Gokudera acababa de hablar por su celular.

-Hahi, sera mejor que regresemos a casa –dijo Haru viendo que se hacia tarde

-No te preocupes, apenas son las 4 de la tarde, mira solo iremos a un lugar mas y luego te puedes ir a casa –dijo Gokudera luego ver que el su auto era conducido hasta donde el estaba, de ahí salio el muchacho del Vallet Parking y le dio las llaves al dueño. Hayato solo le agradecio y abordo el auto con Haru y se fueron a su proximo destino.

Pero lo que no contaban era que un par de personas les miraban.

-Rana, rapido trae el auto, que se van –ordeno Belphegor a su ayudante

-Este, Bel-sempai, sobre el auto –Dijo en un tono monotono Fran

-¿Que le pasa al auto? –pregunto el rubio

-Es que como usted no queria que el Vallet Parking le tocara el auto pues lo estacione, ahí en una esquina

-¿Y?

-Pues a lado se estaba celebrando una boda y al parecer le tiraron arroz al auto –explico Fran

-Bueno, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver? –pregunto de nuevo Belphegor

-Pues mirelo, como esta –dijo Fran señalando al auto

El auto de Belphegor tenia muchas palomas encima de el comiendo del arroz que se habia lanzado de la boda de a lado, entonces el rubio las espanto todas dejando ver un auto de color blanco.

-Rana, que le hiciste al auto porque esta blanco si su color era negro –dijo Belphegor algo intrigado

-Pues no le hice nada, fueron las palomas que lo pintaron asi –contesto el de pelo verde

-No me digas que lo acaban de….. –Belphegor ni siquiera se atrevia a decirlo

Fran solo asintio con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, tomemos un taxi –dijo Belphegor –pero tu mañana deberas de lavar el auto –le dijo a Fran

-¿Qué? Si es su auto, hagase responsable por el Bel-sempai

Belphegor solo rechino los dientes –callate y si lo limpiaras- finalizo el rubio

Una chica de pelo Lila y con un singular peinado que hace parecerse a una piña, habia entrado a un restaurante de la localidad, se acerco a una mesa y ahí se sento unos momentos sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿quisiera pedir algo? –dijo un camarero alto de pelo negro y con una singular sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que la chica saliese de su mundo en donde estaba y viese al camarero

-Eres tu –susurraron los labios de la chica

El camarero quedo sorprendido, nunca penso en encontrarse de nuevo con aquella chica –¿Chrome? –fue lo unico que escaparon de los labios del chico

La mencionada solo asintio levemente.

-Que, casualidad, de la vida que nos hayas encontrado ¿verdad? –Dijo el chico sentandose delante de ella

-Si, la ultima vez fue una equivocacion –recordo Chrome

_**Flashback**_

Chrome se encontraba en el restaurante del segundo piso del Gran Hotel Vongola, esperando a la que seria su cita a ciegas, un hombre como de unos 25 años y que era dueño de uno de los restaurantes mas elegantes de todo Japon, ademas de que su padre Rokuro Mukuro queria que su linda hija al menos tuviese futuro casandose con aquel hombre.

Mientras Takeshi, estaba entrando en el restaurante para encontrarse con su cita, ella era la hermanita de una de sus amigas, según como le habian mencionado era algo ella torpe y tambien que era linda; el chico observo aquel inmenso lugar repleto de sillas mesas y personas, según como le habian dicho deberia de estar en la mesa cerca de una ventana, entonces el observo que las unicas mesas que estaban cerca, de las ventanas eran dos; en una de ellas estaba un hombre de espaldas de cabellos blancos, al que le parecio extrañamente familiar a Yamamoto, ese hombre estaba acompañado de una chica castaña y que al parecer se habian sorprendido de haberse encontrado. Takeshi descarto de inmediato esa mesa y luego miro hacia la otra mesa, ahí estaba una chica de cabellos lila, que al parecer estaba esperando a alguien.

-_Esa debe de ser mi cita –_penso el muchacho y se encamino hacia la mesa que habia visto –Vaya supongo que eres mi cita –dijo el chico con una sonrisa tierna y senandose en la silla

-Si –contesto timidamente Chrome

-Disculpa mi demora es que no sabia que este lugar era tan inmenso –dijo el chico rascandose la nuca

-No, te preocupes –Susurro Chrome

-Hm, por cierto mi nombre es Takeshi Yamamoto y el tuyo ¿es?

-Me llamo, Chrome Dokuro

-¿Chrome?, que nombre mas singular, jaja, bueno ¿comemos algo? O ¿te gustaria platicar mas?

-Quisiera, que me hablases un poco mas –dijo la chica ya algo mas tranquila

Entonces Takeshi, hablo mas de el de lo que hacia, de lo que le gustaba y Chrome le escuchaba y pocas veces tambien decia cosas de ella, se pasaron los minutos rapidamente en la conversacion, entonces decidieron mejor poner una pausita a su conversacion y ordenar algo lijero de comer, luego despues de la comida el la ofrecio a ella pasear un poco por ahí; ya se habia hecho tarde y los dos encontraron en el uno y el otro que de verdad eran muy compatibles y no decir que la actitud amistosa y tierna de Yamamoto, le caia muy bien a la actitud timida y pero cariñosa de Chrome.

-Con que aquí es ¿donde vives? –dijo Yamamoto al ver cuan gran mansion tenia delante de sus ojos

Chrome sonrio y asintio levemente. Takeshi se ofrecio a llevarla hasta la puerta de su casa eso queria decir que tenian que entrar por el gran porton, pasar por los jardines y al final estaba la puerta doble, de la cual de adentro se habrio mostrando aun hombre de cabellos Azul morado y el singular peinado de piña, ademas de que sus ojos eran de bicolor.

-Nagi, ya has llegado que bien –menciono el hombre

-Mukuro-sama –sonrio la chica al verlo

-Oh! ¿El es tu padre? –pregunto inocentemente Yamamoto

Chrome asintio levemente con la cabeza

-Nagi, ¿donde esta tu cita? –pregunto Mukuro al ver que su hija solo estaba acompañada de ese hombre que no conocia

-Es el Mukuro-Sama –le presento a Yamamoto

-Pero, el no es Hayato Gokudera –dijo Mukuro con sorpresa –debiste de haber salido con el y no con este sujeto

-Pero, No puede ser, no creo que sea cierto –Chrome estaba algo confundida, osea que todo lo que pasaron y hablaron todo fue una equivocacion

-Jaja, que raro que sea una confusion, jaja –dijo Yamamoto con una risa -pero aun asi me gusto conocerte –menciono el chico bajito para que solo Chrome le escuchase

-Tu mejor sera que te vayas, no estas a la altura de estar aquí –Mukuro estaba ahora echando a Takeshi

Yamamoto, solo se giro y camino de regreso, pero sin antes de escuchar las palabras de Chrome: ¿te vere otra vez?, a lo que el chico respondio sin ver hacia atrás y en un susurro: Tal vez.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Jaja, es raro, verte de nuevo –dijo Yamamoto –_Si supieras lo mucho que te he pensado_

-Si , es algo extraño reencontrarnos –contesto Chrome –_Si pudiera estar contigo siempre_

-Este, ¿tienes hambre?, porque yo te invito, ya que este restaurante es mio –hablo Yamamoto alegremente

-Seria, bueno –Dijo Chrome

Pero de repente entran en el restaurante dos hombre, uno rubio y con cara de pocos amigos y el otro traia un gorro, lentes y en su rostro se notaba la tranquilidad

-Aquí estas –dijo el rubio señalando a Chrome

-Mukuro-sama, ha estado buscandote por todos lados –dijo el del gorro

-¿Los conoces? –pregunto Yamamoto al ver a los dos hombre

Chrome asintio le dijo a Takeshi: Disculpa

Entonces el hombre rubio agarro de la muñeca a la chica –vamonos ya que estas esperando

Yamamoto al ver que le estaba haciendo daño con su agarre a la chica la defendio –Sueltala, ella no se quiere ir, no la obligues

-¿Tu quien eres?, mejor que no te metas –contesto el rubio

-Ken date prisa Mukuro-sama debe de estar impaciente esperando –le dijo el chico del gorro y lentes

-He dicho que no –Yamamoto solto de su agarre a Chrome y se disponia a defenderla

-No, dejalo asi –contesto Chrome con la cabeza gacha, luego solo camino hasta donde estaban los dos hombres

-Hasta que ye decides a cooperar –dijo el rubio de nombre Ken

Entonces los 3 empezaron a salir del restaurante, Yamamoto, solo podia ver lo que estaba pasando

-Ojala te vea de nuevo –penso el chico

Gokudera, habia llevado a Haru al centro comercial de Namimori, despues de que el anterior restaurante al que le habia llevado, harian un concurso de quien comia mas y bueno Haru se habia hecho de voluntaria y quedo que comia y comia y comia y al final se lleno y ni habia comido la mitad de la comida que estaba servida, a esto Gokudera de nuevo salio del local y por supuesto Haru le habia seguido, luego le habia dicho que tenia ganas de ir al centro comercial y despues de tanta discusión pues Gokudera habia cedido, pero solo irian y se largarian de una vez.

-Mira mujer ya son las 6:30 P.M, mejor apresurate a hacer lo que quieras hacer –dijo Gokudera sentandose en una silla

-¿Y no me acompañaras? –pregunto Haru

-¡No!, ahora vete y has lo que se te venga en gana

-No Haru no lo hara porque presiente que la dejaras aquí abandonada

-_Me leyo el pensamiento –_penso_ -_no, claro que nunca haria eso –dijo para defenderse

-Pues Haru no te cree, asi que me quedare contigo –dijo la castaña

Gokudera suspiro –estupida- dijo entre dientes luego volteo a ver a un local que le llamo mucha la atencion, intrigado se levanto de la silla y fue hasta el local

-Hey, esperame –dijo Haru al ver que el de pelo blanco se iba a un local de ropa llamado "Modas P"

Hayato, ignorando a Haru entro al almacen, vio mucha ropa de mujer como de hombre pero lo unico que difernciaba esa ropa de la ordinaria es que todas eran extravagantes, osea que no era nada normal de verdad estar ahí; Haru tambien entro al almacen y se quedo viendo algo confundida la ropa.

-¿Hahi? Quien usaria esto –Haru sostenia un Boxer de hombre que tenia en el entre medio una abertura en donde si tenemos imaginacion se mostraria cierta parte del hombre por esa abertura, ademas que tenia escrito en Ingles: "Suck Me" (Chupame)

-Pues alguien como un chico que le gusta lo bueno –dijo una voz femenina que provenia desde mas a dentro del almacen

-Esa voz, yo la reconozco –dijo Gokudera –luego de pensar un poco dijo esto: Sh-shitopi-chan

Una mujer que vestia un atuendo muy raro aparecio, al escuchar ese nombre

-¿Hahi?, ¿Lady Gaga? –dijo Haru al ver a la mujer

-Gokudera-kun ¿eres tu? –dijo la mujer abalanzandose sobre Hayato y abrazandolo, para la sorpresa de Haru

-Sabia que eras tu –dijo Gokudera algo molesto por lo que estaba haciendo la mujer –ya bajate

-Hace mucho que no te veo, ¿sigues con tu restaurante? –pregunto la mujer bajandose del chico

-Bueno, ¿Haru esta pintada en la pared o que? –dijo la castaña que estaba con una cara de molestia

-Hayato, no me habias dicho que tenias, novia –dijo la chica señalando a Haru

-¡Hahi!, no soy la novia de este estupido –dijo Haru ofendida

-Mujer, como te atreves, a decirme asi –reprocho Gokudera

-Jaja, pues si no es tu novia entonces, esta bien que te haga esto –Shitt P se acerco a Gokudera y le dio una lamida a su mejilla –tan dulce como siempre

Haru, se enfurecio y salio del almacen molesta.

-¿Que mierda, haces? –dijo Gokudera muy molesto

-Jajaja, solo era broma, jajaja aunque creo que tu amiga lo tomo a mal –dijo Shitt P señalando a la salida por donde se habia Ido Haru hace unos instantes

Gokudera gruño y salio en busca de Haru –_Estupida, Shitt P_ –penso mientras salia rapidamente

-Ven cuando quieras –alcanzo a decir Shitt P mientras veia que Gokudera salia –_pero que pareja se encontro Gokudera-kun_

Mientras tanto Haru caminaba apresuradamente y maldecia entre dientes a Gokudera

-_Maldito, imbecil, como es que me hace esto-_pensaba Haru –_Pero no me tendria que sentir asi con el, ya que no es que me este enamorando ¿o si? –_los pensamientos de la castaña fueron interrumpidos, ya que ella vio hacia atrás y observo que Gokudera estaba corriendo en direccion a ella. Haru acelero su paso y salio del centro comercial, al igual que el chico de pelo blanco salio siguiendo a la castaña.

-¡Porque no te quedas con tu amiga un momento mas! y ¿me dejas en paz? –dijo Haru molesta y sin parar su caminar

-Estupida, ella solo es una conocida –respondia Gokudera que estaba caminando ahora detrás de Haru

Haru no le hizo caso, y siguio caminando hasta que encontro un restaurantito de esos que estan al aire libre, ahí la chica se sento en una mesa al igual que lo hizo Gokudera pero este se sento en una mesa que estaba atrás de la de Haru.

-¿Es que acaso piensas seguir comiendo? –pregunto el italiano

Haru no le hizo caso omisono, solo ella pidio a la mesera que estaba ahí algo de tomar y comida, la mesera acato rapidamente esa orden y en unos minutos mas tarde le habia traido una botella que Haru penso que era "Agua" y unos platos de comida; no era comida exquisita, no mucho menos una comida fina, solo era algo que te llenaba y punto.

Al cabo de un rato la castaña termino de comer y al mismo tiempo termino de beber su botella de "agua".

-Vaya, esto si que sabe bien, mesera, traigame mas de esto –pidio Haru

La mesera le trajo unas cuantas botellas mas de la supuesta agua y la castaña, como que si estuviera sedienta y a punto de morir de sed se las toma todas rapidamente.

-Eshta jagua essss la mechoor –dijo Haru algo borraacha

-Estupida, eso no es agua, es saque –menciono Gokudera que estaba en la mesa de atrás

-Quien disho que jablaras, esss agua hip y agua se queda hip –contesto la castaña ya en su estado de ebriedad

Gokudera vio su reloj ya eran las 7:30 P.M, entonces fue hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la chica

-Mujer nos tenemos que ir –dijo el de cabellos Blancos

-Nosh, shi esss muy templalo, pa´ irse –contesto la chica

-Arg, nos iremos ya aunque no te guste

-Ok, ehsta bllien ya, yo debo de paglar hip, mesera cuanto ehs hip –Haru llamo a la mesera

Rapidamente la mesera vino a la mesa en donde estaban ellos y les tendio el recibo de cuenta

-¿¡Ah! Es tanto, pero no hip implortas yo lo pago –dijo Haru viendo el recibo y sacando su bolso –a ver cuanto tengo aquí, ¿uh?, me perdonara pero no tengo tanto

-Yo lo pagare –dijo Gokudera

-No, no quielo que un estupilo cablecha de pullo hip digo pulpo paque pague

-Joven sera mejor que su novio le pague esto usted esta muy ebria

-¿Novio?, ¿cual novio?, el –señala a Gokudera- ese hombre no se le puede llamar novio el es un estupido, un estupido que es mi jefe y firme un contr….. –Gokudera le habia tapado la boca para que no hablase mas de la cuenta

-Bueno, no le haga caso esta muy bebida como usted dijo, a ver ¿cuanto es que es? –Gokudera vio el recibo –bueno pongalo a la cuenta –le paso su tarjeta de credito a la mesera, esta tomo la tarjeta y se fue a pasarla por la maquina.

-Estupida mujer, ¿porque diablos le dices eso? –casi grito Gokudera

-Puesh esss la veldada de las hip cosas –dijo la castaña que de un momento a otro se tambaleo y callo al suelo inconsciente

-Mujer, ¿que mierda te pasa? –se preocupo Hayato que rapidamente fue a por ella pero se calmo cuando escucho unos ronquidos –¡bah! Estupida te has quedado dormida

Luego de que la mesera regresase con la tarjeta de credito Gokudera tuvo que cargar a Haru hasta su apartamento y ahí esperar a que se despertase para el siguiente dia.

**Continuara….**

Uff al fin lo consegui el capitulo, 6 aunque si les digo la verdad no me quede muy satisfecho que digamos por el capitulo, me falto mas trama, pero bueno igualmente gracias por leerlo tambien le tengo que agradecer a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews como lo son:

**Anko 5986: **amiga me encanto tu traduccion de First Impression, espero que este 2011 te inspires para escribir mas de 5986

**Ichigo: **Tus comentarios no deben de faltar en ninguno de mis capitulos, es mas creo que el primero en comentar fuiste tu por eso se te reconoce, que tengas muy buen 2011

**Lady Haru-Sakuno: **Amiga tu fic de Xanxus y Haru esta buenisimo, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mi me gustaron leer tus capitulos y claro que el 2011 tengas mas inspiracion para continuar tus historias

**kUUrOOOUUSAAGii: **Jajaja me gustan tus comentarios, me facinan espero que no te haya decepcionado este capitulo y claro igualmente que te vaya bien el 2011

**Marii-Se**: Sempai, te deseo a ti un buen 2011, espero que actualices pronto tus historias y por supuesto que te haya gustado este capitulo

**Tsuki93:** Perdona la tardanza, estaba sin inspiracion pero ahora aquí te tengo este capitulo, ojala sea de tu gusto y tambien a ti te deseo un buen 2011

Tambien les deseo a todos mis lectores un buen 2011 y claro mantenganse al tanto de mis actualizaciones.

Bien me despido, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
